Heart's Desire
by Ki Ai Sky
Summary: Long ago, on the Moon Kingdom, four Senshi fell in love with four Shitennou. Love led to loss, and loss led to peace. Peace has ended and the world is in grave danger once more. SenshixShitennou
1. Silver Millennium

Ki Ai Sky

Ki Ai Sky

_Hey, guys! I'm writing my first Sailor Moon fic! Cool, right? So this is ShitennouxSenshi, because I've come to like the idea a lot. This chapter will be the longest, and is not technically chapter one. You've all heard how the Senshi and Shitennou were said to be in love and how they betrayed them and took Beryl's side? Well here's what happened before that._

**I don't own the characters or much of the dialogue or storyline, but the way it happens is purely mine. **

It all took place over one thousand years ago on a Kingdom on the Moon…

She was standing in a beautiful palace surrounded by tall white columns and brightly shinning stars. The date was set thousands of years in the past. She stood on the balcony in a long, elegant white dress, her bright blue eyes stayed fixed on the far away planet where her lover called home. She was beautiful.

"Dearest Endymion, how I long to see you once again," Princess Serenity of the Moon whispered wistfully to the planet Earth. Her long silver-blond hair hung down past her waist and gently fluttered in the winds of space. Below a wondrous party was commencing, with people from all over the Milky Way. Princesses and Nobles were dancing to the soft music of the Celestial Choir and Orchestra. Her mother, Queen Serenity, longed for her to find a husband soon, but she was in love with the prince from Earth.

An older woman with flowing white hair in the same style as Princess Serenity made her way through the tall doors that led to the balcony. She frowned when she saw he daughter bent over the ledge of the balcony, gazing at the blue planet across the way.

"Darling, Serenity. Please come down stairs and join the party!" Queen Serenity of the Moon pleaded with her daughter. "Staring at Earth will not bring Prince Endymion to the Moon Kingdom. He is promised to another woman, and you need to find a husband. Now come down to the Ball Room." The Queen knew that the Prince was not far, but she wanted her daughter to join them before it was too late.

Princess Serenity turned around to face her mother. "Oh Mother, how could he be engaged, when it is I whom he loves? We are destined to be together!" She paused biting her lip. She was on the brink of tears when a knock came from the doors of the marble balcony. Her Prince Endymion of Earth loved her greatly, but things were not to be as they had dreamed. He was engaged, and his Princess of the Moon would soon be as well.

"Serenity… Come in." Queen Serenity said as she turned to the doors. A Noble from the planet Saturn came through the door. He was called Gideon of Visio. Visio was a large village on the home planet of Saturn. He was quiet handsome, but much too old for the Princess.

He bowed as a sign of respect to the royals of the moon. "Queen Serenity, you must come back down to your party. As well as you, Princess Serenity," he smiled. His dark eyes were fixed on the Princess.

"Yes, of course, Gideon. Now Serenity now is not the time to be depressed! It is a party," Queen Serenity took Princess Serenity's hand and dragged her trough the doors.

In the large marble Ball Room of the Moon Kingdom, over one hundred people danced happily in couples. Dancing with the tall, dark-haired Prince of Earth was a short, red-headed girl. She was known as Avani, Daughter of Damek, a nobel of eastern Earth lands. There was just one thing wrong with the whole scenario; Avani wasn't smiling, but she had a look that she was thinking of other things. Princess Serenity knew the feeling. She knew that Avani would never love Endymion as she did, and she knew he would never love the red-head the same.

Other princesses and Nobles were dancing too; Princess Minako of Venus and Darius Duke of Mercury, Princess Makoto of Jupiter and a Nobleman of Pluto, and so on…

Finally, Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity entered the room. The music stopped and everyone turned around to view the Queen of the Moon speaking. "My dear friends! We are gathered on the Moon Kingdom for a ball. Not just any ball, but the Sepctra Ball. Every twenty years, at this time, on this day, the leaders of each planet bring forth their gifts to be combined and brought together in tradition.

"Now let us come together to present these gifts before the setting of the sun," Serenity gestured for the representatives to come foreword. Princess Serenity, Princess Minako, Princess Makoto, Princess Rei, Princess Ami, Princess Hotaru, Princess Haruka, Princess Michiru, Princess Setsuna, and Avani of Earth all came foreword. "Let us view the symbol of our peaceful allegiance, the Silver Sun!"

The first princess stepped foreword and onto a blue pedestal. "The Frigid Chalice of Mercury," Princess Ami of Mercury called into the sky as she took her position on the pedestal with her planet's symbol on it. The held the goblet of ice up in the palms of her hands. She stood nervously, her pale blue dress blew in the winds of space with her short dark blue hair framing her face.

A second princess stepped foreword and onto the bright orange pedestal. "The Love-Me Chain of Venus," Princess Minako of Venus shouted at the blazing sun over head; in her hands she held the golden chains that were a powerful weapon to those on Venus. She was standing on her planet's symbol in a short, bright orange dress. Her long blonde hair was swept up and away from her face. She wasn't the slightest bit nervous, but was confident and full of pride.

The next young woman walked onto the golden yellow pedestal. "The Rose of Life," Avani spoke shakily. She wore a sea-foam colored dress that contrasted her long, bright red hair. In her hand, she held a beautiful white rose. A rose was simple, but it was a great symbol of everlasting life. Although she wasn't the princess of Earth, she was betrothed to its prince. She was probably the same height as the Princess of the Moon.

A princess with long, black hair stepped onto the red pedestal. "The Celestial Fire Crossbow of Mars," Princess Rei of Mars said dreamily to the stars. In her arms she held a red crossbow that held arrows of fire. Her simple, silky red dress complimented her curvy, skinny figure. She was used to speaking to crowds and standing in front of them from all of the appearances her father had made her make. She held her bow comfortably, unlike most would, seeing as she used it in one of her most powerful offensive attacks.

A slightly taller, brown-haired princess made her way to the green pedestal. "The Bolt of Zeus of Jupiter," Princess Makoto of Jupiter announced before the crowd around her. She held up a glowing bolt of lightning. It was a strange sight to see, considering that she was holding it in her bare hand. She was tall and elegant, but strong and brave. She was not afraid of the crowd around her in the least. The lightning hummed steadily in her palms, handled by the Jovian princess easily.

A tiny, short-haired girl made her way to the violet colored pedestal. "The Silence Glaive of Saturn," Princess Hotaru of Saturn spoke softly, so softly that most couldn't hear her. She held a tall weapon in her left hand. It stood at least two feet taller than Hotaru herself. She was the youngest of the princesses, and the most feared. When she became Sailor Saturn, she would have the power to destroy whole planets.

A tall, blonde princess stepped onto the dark blue pedestal. "The Space Sword of Uranus," Princess Haruka of Uranus said in a deep voice. She was the least feminine, but the strongest in many ways. She held a golden, jeweled sheathed dagger that had been passed down throughout the ages. She wore a golden dress that went down to her shins and made her look even taller than she was.

The next princess with teal colored hair stepped onto the teal pedestal that matched her hair. "The Deep Aqua Mirror of Neptune," Princess Michiru of Neptune spoke with a beautiful voice. She was gifted in music and adored it. The held up a turquoise colored mirror that had the symbol of Neptune on the backside. She felt strangely excited and nerved about something that had been troubling her since she'd received notice of the Spectra Ball.

The eldest princess stepped onto a dark green pedestal the again matched her long dark hair. "The Garnet Orb of Pluto," Princess Setsuna of Pluto shouted as she held up the top piece of her staff to the Gates of Time. Her long black dress silhouetted her mysterious personality and past. She was very lonely, but was actually very kind and friendly.

The final princess made her way to her white pedestal in the center of the others. "The Imperial Silver Crystal of the Moon," Princess Serenity of the Moon said, her emotions unreadable. She held up a crescent moon shaped pink and gold wand that held a crystal in the center of the moon.

As she held up the wand, all ten of the gifts of the planets began to glow. Princess Serena of the Moon chanted the power phrase that enchanted the Silver Crystal. "Moon Crystal Power." She continually repeated the phrase as the others joined in one by one.

"Mercury Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

"Earth Crystal Power"

"Mars Star Power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Saturn Planet Power"

"Uranus Planet Power"

"Neptune Planet Power"

"Pluto Planet Power"

They all joined in saying: "Planet Star Crystal Power". The ceremony of all ages could not be stopped. The sky was glowing as the sun was shinning in all the silver energy that the relics of the planets had donated to it. Each reflected a silver light that met with the light of the Silver Crystal. The light continually went up to the sun. In a matter of seconds, the sun's color had changed from golden orange to silver, reflecting all of the colors of the spectrum. It was a truly beautiful sight to behold.

Everyone was awestruck. But there were uninvited guests that had yet to make their appearance. Towards the back of the room where none could see, Prince Endymion and his Shitennou, who were not invited, watched in wonder as the women created such a wondrous event. Each of the Shitennou watched a different woman, caught in her motions, and captured by their undoubting grace. None of the men, other than Endymion, had ever set foot on the moon and the sights that they saw were astounding.

Kunzite was the leader of the Shitennou, who were sworn to serve and protect their Prince, just as the inner Senshi were to their Princess. He had long silver hair and eyes to match. He was followed by the taller man with brown locks that went to his shoulders who was Nephrite, his second in command. Then, Jadeite was third, who had the shortest hair, was blonde and a complete flirt, also a bit of a pervert. Last, fourth, was Zoisite who was not as skilled in any of the art, but healing. He had longer blonde hair pulled back into a long ponytail.

The Spectra Ball was wondrous for the entire Silver Millennium. It originated many thousands of years ago and now happened once every two decades. This was each of the Princesses' first time being representative and seeing the Silver Sun. It was a tradition that occurred to signify the alliance of the planets of the Milky Way. The Moon was the center of that alliance. The Ball brought together all of the planets elements to one. For the entirety of their allegiance, one planet at a time had been added, seeking shelter or aid from the onslaught of attacks the planets of good energy had received. The first being the planet of love, Venus, was soon followed by Mars, and Mercury, and Jupiter, and Earth, and Uranus, and Neptune, and Pluto, and finally the planet of Silence and Death Saturn.

The light glimmered from the bright Silver Sun for a full ten minutes, lighting the entire Moon Kingdom with a warmth and light. In the Princesses and Avani, their pure heart crystals, dream mirrors, and starseeds (with the exception of the Earthling) were all visible to the on viewers who were all stunned. There was something not right about this Ball, everyone knew it was the red-headed girl who was neither a Princess, or a senshi. There was no way that the Queen of Earth could step in, seeing as she'd already borne her child. Endymion could not do, seeing as he was male, and not female as all representative were to be. That was also the reason that Earth did not have a Senshi. He did hold their planet's starseed, he did not have the powers of the Princesses.

The Silver Sun changed to neon red fire that reflected in the eyes of the Princess of Mars. She smiled, feeling her element so close so close to her made her feel more comfortable than ever. The now red Sun led a single trail of fire towards fire's Mistress. The trail caressed her cheek lightly, letting her know that their bond was as strong as ever. Rei smiled, holding her head high as the trail faded away. That declared that the Silver Sun was finished and the ball could then continue with all the fun and dancing.

Queen Serenity stood in front of the crowd once more clapping her hands. "That was wondrous!" All of the Princesses turned to face the crowd and curtseyed, politely. "Well done, ladies. You've done spectacularly. Now let the first official dance of the evening being. Princesses, pleas chose your partners for the Moon Waltz," the silver-haired queen held her arms open in a friendly gesture. No one missed how she said 'Princesses' and left out the strange Avani.

Princess Serenity knew who her obvious choice was, and she needed to speak to him. The sapphire-eyed boy came towards the Princess he loved. He bowed in respect, taking her left hand in his as she curtseyed. They shared a bond together that was strong enough to last centuries. The Moon Queen knew about it, and she supported her daughter fully, it was just the Terrain Royalty that didn't approve. Bonds among themselves were better than bonds across distance.

"Princess Serenity, you know how I feel about you and how I feel about her. I will love you until the ends of time, after this life. I say this before the passed Silver Sun; we will find a way to be together. I will not let her get in out way," Prince Endymion promised in his Princess's ear, knowing that he meant every word.

"Oh, Endymion…" Serenity sighed in his ear. She loved him more than her life. They began to dance the Waltz of the Moon that made them feel light as air.

-

The Princess of Mercury, Ami, wasn't sure of her choice. There were many men before her, but none seemed like they were right for her. She sought someone who was smart, yet not pompous or unkind, but somewhat sensitive. Her eyes scanned quickly over the people. Suddenly, her looking stopped, with her gazing into one set of green eyes that she was positive she'd seen once before. He knew what she was thinking and walked forward to take the hand of the Princess.

She curtseyed for the gentleman, as he bowed to her. "Hello, Princess, I am Zoisite of the Shitennou," he said nervously. He wasn't invited to the Spectra Ball, but had come to watch anyways. He hoped that she wouldn't be upset and send him back. But that wasn't why he was nervous. _She is beautiful,_ he thought to himself, studying her sharp features,_ and so smart too._ "May I be so lucky, as to have this dance? I dance quite well, I think. I spent enough time studying them."

Ami could only nod her head. He was exactly what she was looking for.

-

Princess Minako of Venus knew that there were many men out there who would love to have the honor of dancing with such a beautiful woman, but she was only walking toward one man. He was tall and he was gleaming with silvery perfection. He was young, only a few years older than Minako, and he was the person of silver. She couldn't seem to stop herself from going right up to him, all the way in the back as soon as the Queen said the words. People cleared out of her way as she swiftly walked.

"I am Princess Minako of Venus. Sir, would you care to dance with this Princess?" she asked, curtseying for him. He cocked a smug smile and bowed in return. This was new for him. He'd never had the attraction towards women like this one, who was literally a goddess, none the less the Goddess of Love. She was lovely and sexy, everything he could ever think of in his ideal woman.

"Of course, Your Highness. I am General Kunzite of the Shitennou. I would be honored to dance with you," he took her hand.

-

Princess Rei felt the warmth from the fire, but that wasn't all she felt. She felt eyes glazing over her being and she turned so that her violet ones could find out, but she didn't think that she'd end up doing the same thing. He was young, perhaps a little older than she, and he was a lovely looking blonde.

_She's practically glowing, she's so hot,_ the blonde thought aggressively. He knew she could play with fire, and fire liked her, probably as much as he did. He wanted her badly, and he wasn't quite sure how to go about it. He decided on a blunt approach and took his fast strides towards her.

"Princess Rei of Mars, is it? The name suits you, seeing as you're hotter than the fire you know so well," he said boldly. He wondered for a moment if he was in danger of being burned, but forgot about it. "I am Jadeite of the Shitennou, and I think you're, well, hot." He shrugged, continuing. "You're almost on fire, you're smoking! So, would you care to dance?"

He could tell that Rei was getting mad, and that she was. _How dare he, _she thought bitterly, although she wasn't as mad as she appeared. Before she could answer, he grabbed her hand and bowed to her quickly. She wasn't even allowed the honor of curtseying! He took her almost into his arms and they were dancing gracefully.

-

Nephrite thought she was striking, like lightning. Her features were delicate though, and she was tall, but not taller than him. She looked unsure of herself, from his point of view, and he couldn't understand how such elegant perfection could be so. He couldn't take looking at her like that. He saw the other generals getting picked off one by one by the senshi, or was it the other way around? He paced his way foreword steadily.

"Why so sad, beautiful angel?" he asked softly, reaching out to grab her hand. He gave the smaller hand a delicate kiss.

_Is he for real?_ Makoto thought to herself. _He's a real gentleman, not like my last beau._ "Hello, Sir, I am Princess Makoto of the planet Jupiter. I'm afraid that I have no one to dance with." She sighed, hoping he would take the bait she'd laid out so temptingly for him. She twirled a few strands of her hair in her finger, trying to look cute and in need of saving. When of course Makoto was very skilled in martial arts and could take care of herself, but a girl liked to be a damsel who was in dire need of her prince in shinning armor.

Nephrite took the bait alright. _This poor beautiful woman! _He was full of pity for the Princess. "My angel, I would be so honored as to dance with you, if I may? I am Nephrite of the Shitennou who serve Prince Endymion of Earth." Makoto nodded her head enthusiastically and Nephrite took her hand once more and bowed to her as she curtseyed back. They began to dance the Dance of the Moon.

-

Each of the inner Senshi including their Princess were dancing gracefully around the vast Moon Kingdom Ballroom, and the outer Senshi danced with dukes except for Haruka and Michiru, who danced with each other. Everyone could tell they were in love, and no one disapproved of an inner tie between the two planets of Uranus and Neptune. Even the youngest Senshi of Saturn had found a young earl-to-be from one of Jupiter's moons.

Endymion took a quick glance around to see his Shitennou dancing with Serenity's Senshi, all of whom looked completely serene. It was a peaceful time in the Silver Millennium, and even the Soldiers found love.

-

Rei fumed about the flattering, yet perverted, comments that Jadeite made to her about how she looked, and hissed under her breath. But that didn't stop the General from continuing. She wondered if he did that on purpose to test her fiery temper. He liked the challenge, and she liked his persistence.

Ami and Zoisite discussed different stellar constellations and their different scientific views about various topics. They got into a minuscule spat about the effects of human life on Earth. Ami loved his views, even if they contrasted some of her own, and Zoisite loved how her eyes seemed to light up whenever he said something she didn't agree with.

Kunzite and Minako both seemed lost in each other's beauty, his silvery perfection and her blonde sexiness. They did talk, but it seemed to be all Minako. Kunzite answered her questions and made comments to her talk, but he didn't ask anything of her. This bothered Minako. "Don't you ever talk? All I do is talk, and you just… sit there." Kunzite smiled a flawless white shine, and started holding his own in the conversation, which seemed to suffice for Minako.

Nephrite and Makoto shared stories and jokes, a few of whom were rather inappropriate at that. Makoto told him her passion- cooking- and he told her his- eating. They were a match, even if Nephrite was joking. She thought he was sweet and he thought she was lovely. They had much in common, and both loved how they weren't towering over each other- Makoto was a few inches shorter than Nephrite.

Serenity and Endymion said very little but remained in their warm embrace. They already knew everything there was about each other. They knew they were watched by the King and Queen of Earth, who were watching an irritated gaze. The pair didn't care. They only wanted to feel the comfort of each other, and they were all they needed.

Queen Serenity could sense this was all heading for the worst, but she couldn't tell when. She'd been such a fool to plan the Spectra Ball when the Silver Millennium was at stake of war breaking out. She should have known better than to throw the Ball and have the leaders of all the planets in one room. It was like she was asking for whoever was threatening them to come and massacre them all in one fail swoop. She didn't show it in the least, but she was practically twitching in anticipation. She didn't tell them, not a single person, not even her two advisors: the tall black-haired Luna and her husband the even taller white-haired Artemis.

She could feel them watching her, waiting to attack. She wondered why they didn't get it over with. There were good things to having all of the leaders in the room: their representing items, their Senshi's most powerful weapons. Even the Chalice and Rose were weapons of great power. The Frigid Chalice was made of the coldest material in the universe and called upon that, while the Rose of Life had amazing healing powers, stronger than those of Sailor Saturn. It was even rumored that it could bring people back to life.

The Moon Waltz ended and the pairs bowed and curtseyed as their endings. The Inner Senshi and the Shitennou didn't part, just like Serenity and Endymion. Their feelings were strong, but not those of the Prince and Princess. All of them could feel that something wasn't right, especially Rei. She could sense the dark aura that lurked nearby.

The moment they finished their partings, the attack began. Metaria and Beryl attacked full force, and Queen Serenity knew what needed to be done.

"Senshi, transform!" she screamed to the girls who were already moving. "Shitennou, help them!" The Senshi all transformed, and the Prince and Princess fled to try to find safety. The Shitennou conjured their battle wear along with their weapons. Each of the Senshi already had their planetary weapons, and Queen Serenity held the Moon Wand and Silver Crystal, ready to fight.

"Love-Me Chain! Love and Beauty Shock!" the transformed Princess of Venus, now Sailor Venus, called summoning her attacks at the same time. The threw it at the storm that was Metaria, hoping to cause damage. It struck, but didn't appear to do anything.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars called, stringing her bow and fireing one of her fire arrows. Again, it had the same effect as Venus's, which was none.

Neither of them had thought that their attacks would ever be used against them, but they thought wrong. The golden and flame-red energy and fire came pouring back towards them, barreling them over in pain as a loud evil and deep laugh came from above. Lightning thundered above and hit the Moon Kingdom shaking it so that the pillars began to fall one by one. The people of the Moon screamed in terror and pain as some of them were hit with the falling rock, some injured and some killed.

There was one girl who was frozen in fear, and that was Avani. She had no magical powers or guardian to protect her. All she had was the single rose, but that rose had gifts. It could also grant wishes, and it could heal. She wished with all her heart to be taken home, to be saved from all of this. The Rose of Life granted her wish, and sent her back to Earth, but not anywhere she wanted to be. She landed in a small, but deep pool of water, where she ultimately died, because she couldn't swim, and downed. She didn't know that using the Rose of Life had its consequences.

Kunzite and Jadeite both shouted in rage as they watched their loves fall to the ground, not moving. They didn't know they were still alive, but knocked unconscious for a few moments. Mars and Venus woke just to see the two men run towards Beryl with Nephrite and Zoisite quickly behind them.

Beryl smiled, she had a plan in her mind for the Shitennou. She stopped them with her powers, freezing them still. "Ah, gentlemen, you will join me. You will, or you will watch _me_ kill your precious Senshi."

All of the men stared at her wide eyed. _Watch her kill their Senshi?_ Never would they; they would never allow such things to happen. She would surely kill them and then go after the Princesses if they didn't succumb to her demands.

Kunzite spoke for all of them. "If we join you, we are already sworn to protect our Prince. We cannot go against him. If it means you won't harm the Senshi, we will join you."

"And it was done," Beryl laughed, and touched all of their hands with her index finger. Gone were their memories, and gone were the promises they had made. They were her slaves. "You will kill your senshi, while I take care of the Princess and make Prince Endymion mine."

"Yes, my Queen," the Shitennou said in unison, nodding. They all walked back to their Senshi in a row.

The Senshi were all back on their feet, and the Outer Senshi had gone to find the Queen and aid her. They felt suddenly better, like their worry had vanished, when they say their boys walk back into view, except for Mars, she could feel that something was not right. She could see that their auras were darker now, and there was something strange and wrong about them. They walked like soldiers, almost marching.

Mercury was the first to run to Zoisite, with her arms held out wide as if she were going to embrace him. "Mercury, no!" Mars called, but it was far too late, because the rest of the Shitennou were closing in on the remaining Inners. Mercury was in Zoisite's arms with a long sharp black crystal going straight through her torso. A choking cough came from Mercury as the blood began to fun down her fuku.

She was not dead yet though. Her anger lent her strength as she brought the Frigid Chalice of Mercury from the dimension-pocket where she kept her henshin pen. "Space Rain Storm!" she called out, using the last of her strength to use an attack with the aid of the Chalice. Drops of what appeared to be liquid nitrogen began to appear on his skin and body. He was going to freeze to death. As he was slowly dying and Mercury bled to death in his arms he regained consciousness.

"My Ami, I have done such a wrong. I can only hope that you will forgive me when we meet again," he said, his lips turning blue and trembling. "I will love you, and we will meet again in a better time. Forgive me, my love." Ami pressed her lips to his nearly dead and frozen ones as the last breaths left their bodies.

-

Jupiter wasn't sure what to do, she'd heard Mars's warning, but she felt so drawn to Nephrite. She stood still unsure what to do, run away or go to him. "Come to me, angel." His voice sounded the same, but Mars knew what she was talking about. She remained still. He came to her, step by step. Soon she was in his shadow, which was the biggest mistake she could make.

She couldn't move, or do anything for that matter. Nephrite's deadly Shadow had possessed the Jovian princess, and she was going to die. She could feel her elbow break, and then the other one. She screamed in pain. Her wrists cracked loudly. Her screaming grew louder and hysterical. Then her right ankle snapped sharply, bringing her down to her knees, which became dislocated. Jupiter lay there on the ground helpless, nearly passed out in exhaustion from the pain. She had earlier wanted to be his damsel in distress, but not like this, never like this.

He was going to break her neck next, she knew it. She had only one chance left. "Bolt of Zeus Thunder Shot Strike!" she cried as the glowing bolt of lightning appeared from the sky. It was thick, like a sword. Everything around them became unbearably bright and neither could see. Then Nephrite felt the jolt go though his left shoulder sending a searing pain through his entire body. Like Zoisite, as be was dying everything became painfully clear. He no longer had control of his Shadow, it was still taken by Beryl and was slowly breaking his love's ribs one by one.

"Makoto, you will never believe me if I told you I would never hurt you," his legs too had begun to fail him and he crashed to his knees, blood running steadily into a puddle under him. "We will be together again, my angel."

Nephrite fell, dead, only a moment before his Shadow could break Jupiter's neck. And, just as quickly as they'd fallen for each other, they were dead.

-

Venus didn't have time to react. Her Venusian heart was telling her to run to her lover, but her warrior instincts told her to get the hell out of there. Kunzite came at her, leaping up high above her whipping out a massive gleaming silver sword. All Venus could do to keep the sword from killing her was to hold up her Love-Me Chain to block the blow. Kunzite was strong, very at that and Venus was shaking under his sheer might.

"Kunzite, no. Please don't do this. I love you," Venus cried, hoping to reach his heart underneath whatever force was causing him to turn on her. He paused for a moment after that. Venus had managed to touch the feelings that he had for her, and the struggle against her lessened.

"I love you too, sweet Minako. Our love was meant for a different time." Kunzite said, tears rising in his eyes. Neither knew if his words were said truly, even if the feelings were.

Then before Sailor Venus could blink, Kunzite's care had vanished and the force was back on. She wasn't ready for it and the sharp edge dug into her shoulder, she winced in pain and she began to feel the warm red blood begin to ooze down her shoulder. She twisted her Chain and wrapped it tightly around the sword that had a red glimmer on one end of the blade. She turned and used all of her might to rip the sword from Kunzite's grasp. It flew only a few yards, and she quickly called her most powerful attack that was sure to overly drain her energy.

"Rapid Crescent Shot!" She spun the Love-Me Chain over her head and it began to glow as she called out each word. She wrapped it quickly around her right arm and held her hands to make the hand sign for a gun. She'd done this all in a few milliseconds. She pressed her thumbs down, as if to press a trigger, in 'rapid' motion, sending smaller blasts of her Crescent Beam at all different places on Kunzites body. As she did the trigger pulling, Kunzite bent his middle and index fingers, summoning his airborne sword back to him, and through Venus's body. He felt the small shots tear into his body like acid.

They both fell to the ground, their hands landing one on top of each other.

-

All that was left were Mars and Jadeite.

Mars tried to keep her distance from the blonde. If he didn't get close enough to attack her, then she wouldn't have to hurt him. She felt the other Senshi fall, one after another, and she knew she would have to fight Jadeite for them. She took a number of her sutra and blessed them, praying they hit their target.

"Evil Spirit Disperse!" Mars flung her sutras at Jadeite, but he was faster than they were, dodging them, coming closer to the raven hair girl. She took hold of her Crossbow and attacked calling, "Mars Flame Sniper!" she shot her fire arrow.

It was a direct hit, square in the chest, going straight into his left lung. The smell of burning flesh pierced the air and made Mars gag. She was sickened, by the smell and by what she'd done. The arrow faded into nothing and Jadeite was left with a hole in his chest. Blood was surging into his lungs, and he looked up at his woman with a wide grin on his face.

"You're killing me," he laughed, freed from whatever Beryl had used to possess him. "I wondered if it would be your beauty or your temper that killed me first, but it looks like I did myself in. I couldn't even get in you and your beautiful dress, only under your skin. Be well, my Firebird, I'm not finished with you yet."

The blood had filled his lungs and he was drowning in his own blood. He struggled for his very last breaths, the blood gurgling in his throat. Rei ran to him, she could see that he was free from whatever told the Shitennou to kill the Senshi and his aura was clean again. She pressed her lips to his before he left. He felt the fire in her burn his lips, and she felt his ruby red blood touch her lips. His body went limp in her arms.

She set him down gently on the ground and bent her body over his. She brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes so that she could see his face once more. She paused, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. In that pause, Beryl made her move on the Senshi of Fire. She shot a ray of dark energy that hit the unsuspecting Mars straight on in the back. She was dead in an instant.

-

The Outer Senshi, except for Pluto, were already dead. Pluto was saved by a greater power than those of Beryl or Metaria as was trapped in the Gates of Time, but safe. The only ones left alive on the Moon, were Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, Beryl and Metaria. The Prince and Princess hid, Serenity in his arms trembling as she heard the screams of the people who died. Endymion could tell that his Shitennou had left his side and were now dead.

They appeared to him as phantoms that only he could see and hear. All of them were there, smiling in full battle uniform. He could tell that they were loyal to him once more. Kunzite spoke.

"Prince Endymion, we are forever sorry. She said she was going to kill them if we didn't join her, we didn't think that her plan was for us to kill the Senshi. She took away our minds, and we would freely give us to you to kill if it weren't already too late. We will never leave your side. We will protect you, even from the grave. We will find you again, when you rule. Goodbye, my friend," Kunzite said, nodding his head as he spoke the last words. The rest of the Shitennou nodded their goodbyes and faded away into the winds.

Serenity didn't see her Senshi again, but she felt them all slip away into death, the last being her close friend Rei, or Sailor Mars.

-

Beryl let out an evil moan (or was it a laugh?). She was closing in on the remaining survivors, taking pleasure in their deaths. She wanted the Silver Crystal, and she would stop at nothing to get it. She would take down the Princess, and then attack the Queen as she grieved for her dead daughter. Once Queen Serenity was dead, she would take the Silver Crystal from her cold dead hands. And then, Prince Endymion would be all hers.

She called off her troops and began her hunt for the Princess and Prince. She stalked through the ruins of the Moon Palace, searching for her prey. Her dark heels clicked against the marble and around bodies. She smirked as she saw the bodies of Kunzite and Sailor Venus, the leaders of the Senshi and Shitennou. She had turned them against each other so easily, with only a twist of her words.

She found them, hiding on a far off, hidden balcony. She used her powers to levitate herself over the surrounding walls to their location. She saw Endymion holding his Princess, and hovered some twenty yards away.

"Well if it isn't the little Moon Princess and her Prince?" Beryl hissed, getting their attention. "It looks like you two are all dressed with only her funeral to attend," she used one of her powers to fling Endymion into a wall as she lunged for Serenity. Her talon-like nails were mere inches from her soft pale face when a ruby red rose struck her hand, forcing her away from the Princess.

"You will not use your evil to hurt her. I have sworn my life and love to her and you will not harm her," Endymion snarled at Beryl, placing him between the two of them. He lifted his left arm to shield Serenity away from her.

"Prince Endymion, you had great promise, but you turn away from the greatness I promise," she said, disgusted. She gave up her dreams of making him her own, he was far too daft for her. "Serenity clings to you like a virus clings to its host, and soon she will suck the life right out of you. I give you once last chance, come taste the joy of winning, Endymion. We could rule together."

"Never," Endymion refused, hissing back at the woman. "Joining forces with you would be turning my back on everything I love. You are practically green with envy, like a leper envies life."

Beryl roared in rage. "No one will speak to Queen Beryl like that!" As she screamed, Metaria howled in the background and summoned a tornado of death to destroy what was still standing of the Moon Kingdom. It sucked Prince Endymion into its vortex easily, ripping him away from Princess Serenity. He screamed in protest, but he was trapped.

"Endymion," Serenity cried after him, not listening to his calls and pleas for her to run. She ran to him. "I want to be with you when I die." She launched herself into the tornado at Endymion, getting caught in its pull, which brought her straight up to him.

Their hands met one last time. Metaria blasted them with the same ray of death that killed Sailor Mars. It hit them dead on.

"Serenity," Endymion cried out in his last breath at the same time she called out "Endymion."

Queen Serenity watched it all with Luna and Artemis, her advisors, at her side. She ran out into the open with tears in her eyes, crying out, "Serenity, no! Oh, she's taken everything I have!" Her silver white hair was splayed all around her as she ran in the wind.

Luna too, a few tears ran down her pale cheeks. "Not, Serenity. Not our Princess."

They could hear Beryl laughing manically. She was pleased with the damage she had caused and was now waiting for the Queen of the Moon to come into her view to come to her daughter's dead body, which she kept floating in the air close to her. "Perfect! This is all miserably perfect! The Pitiful Princess and her Prince are gone! Ahaha! And the leper prevails! I will rule the universe!"

"NO! Serenity!" Queen Serenity screamed out, loud enough for Beryl to hear her, falling to her knees, dirtying her white dress. "It can't be! Don't worry, darling. I won't let it end this way," she cried, sobbing. "I won't let them take away your future."

She held the Crescent Moon Wand in her hand and pulled a small object out of no where. She placed the Silver Crystal in the Crescent Moon Wand, and it brightly glowed pink. The glow caused Luna and Artemis to turn.

"Queen Serenity, if you use the Silver Crystal you will die!" Luna cried. She couldn't have the Queen die too.

"Please don't Queen Serenity," Artemis begged.

"It's the only way, my friends. I must sacrifice my Kingdom and my life therefore to regain the peace once more," Queen Serenity explained. There was a new light in her eyes that spelled determination. She would do everything she could to make things right again. If she hadn't have gone through with the Spectra Ball, perhaps aid would have been easier and able to come instead of lining everyone up to be killed.

She held the Crescent Moon Wand over her head, calling out "Cosmic Moon Power!"

Pink light came from the Silver Crystal and began to make the air glimmer. Energy manifested itself in the form of pink dust that began to cover Beryl, Metaria, and their troops. All cried out in alarm. Metaria was the first to be deteriorated by the dust, crying out in pain. Then Beryl and her troops began to melt. They screamed in pain and terror as they vanished.

Then it was over, the pink energy dust covered the sky for only a moment longer and then it was clear. Silence was all that remained. Queen Serenity was still breathing and conscious, but laying sprawled out on a fallen pillar panting heavily.

"Your Majesty, you've done it!" Luna cried out, shocked to see that her queen was still breathing.

"They've gone! You won the battle," Artemis commented, also surprised to see the state of his queen.

She held up the Silver Crystal in her left hand, it glowing silver. "I've trapped them all, yes. If I had destroyed them, I would have destroyed Serenity and the others as well," she closed her hand around the Crystal and held it against her chest. Then she held the hand around the Silver Crystal up above her, opening her hand. "Now they're all in the power of the Crystal. And now I must send them to a new future on Earth," she began to sob once more.

"You saved them," Luna pointed out, confused, "yet you cry?"

"None of them will remember anything about this time or this place, nothing. And I'll never see my darling sweet Serenity again, or you two for that matter. But this is the only way," she continued, holding the Crescent Moon Wand above her without the crystal in the center, "for any of you to survive. I have only enough energy to send everything that would be needed to the future on Earth. Serenity and her court will need your help if Metaria and Beryl ever return to threaten this peace."

Luna and Artemis nodded, tears streaming their faces at the realization as to what was happening.

"All of you will be reborn on Earth, with absolutely no memory of the Moon Kingdom or the Silver Millennium. But, if necessary, you two will have to know what to do. I have to change you so that you can help them. I'm sorry for what I'm going to do."

She traced the shape of a circle in the air with the Wand. As she did do, a trace of silver was left in the air and moved over on top of the man and woman. It fell on them, covering them with a silver coating. It was warm and felt wet. The next thing they knew the world around them was getting bigger, or they were shrinking. They fell to their knees with their hands on the ground in pain as they finished their painful transformation. Their clothing had disappeared and they realized they were naked, but didn't need clothing.

"Cats, so you will be able to fit in and watch over everyone," she explained. Luna was now a small black cat with the same crescent moon symbol on her forehead, and Artemis was a slightly larger white cat with the same symbol on his forehead. "I truly am sorry. A time will come when you may find that there will be new aid on Earth if it is needed."

Queen Serenity of the Moon was fading fast. "Farewell, all of you. Good luck," the Silver Crystal began to float away from her hand. "Goodbye Serenity, you're in my heart always." It drifted up slowly. When it was barely a speck of glowing light, it glowed brighter and larger orbs appeared around it. There were hundreds of the golden orbs. Inside the orbs were the people who had died on the Moon. The Silver Crystal floated farther away.

"Be happy," the queen whispered. "On behalf of the Moon, I swear you will be free again." She watched the golden orbs quickly grow smaller and into nothing. She smiled one last time as a single tear drop fell from her eye. She left out a small groan and cough before she died. The Wand fell from her hand and glowed brightly, encasing the new cats in similar orbs.

"Queen Serenity," they cried before they lost consciousness and joined the other orbs millions of miles away.

The Moon lay in ruins of crushed rock and glass. Queen Serenity's body remained there for the next thousand years untouched and as perfect as the moment she died. Even the tear remained on her face, giving the illusion that she was not dead.

And that was all those years ago…

_Please review! This took a lot of my time. By the way, this isn't over. Not by far. _

_-Ki_


	2. Fire's Tale

So, if people don't really like chapter one so much, oh well

_So, if people don't really like chapter one so much, oh well. Uhm, I haven't decided if Avani will be a permanent, but for now she's out. She may return, and I hope that some of you could have been able to tell who she is a past-life crossover of. I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure. If not, that's okay! Please review if you think it's worth it. Oh, I hate to advertise, but if you like Naruto, I recommend reading my __The Great Uchiha Curse__ because it's really long. Ok, here we go! _

­­­

**Heart's**** Desire**

-Ki Ai Sky-

Prologue: _Fire's Tale of Awakening_

"_Fire, Fire, Heart's Desire,_

_Crash upon the Empire._

_Four will rise to save them all,_

_Hoping Earth will not fall._

_Knights and Lords of the planet_

_Aid the Soldiers trying to banish. _

_The Dark Side's Rule. _

"_Failure of the Light_

_Will bring upon the Endless Night._

_Leaves will crumble, flowers will wilt,_

_The balance of power then will tilt._

_Darkness will cover the lands,_

_Brought to an end the Race of Man._

_And Death shall consume them all._

_  
"Weakened by the State of Peace_

_The Light will then begin to cease. _

_An old lovers' quarrel will start the fight_

_And bring about the Reign of Night. _

_Power of the Inner Five_

_Will come together to change the tide,_

_Along with the Court of Earth._

"_Fire, Fire, Heart's Desire,_

_Come together to save the Empire._

_Will the Soldiers be at rest,_

_Or will they face their Final Death?_

_Awake then, _

_Lords of the Land,_

_In hope to save the Race of Man. _

_Remember not what you have done_

_And hope you find your Chosen Ones. _

_A Battle of Blood begins." _

The fire knew. It always does. It was neutral, neither side had a hold on it. But, every now and again, its Mistress would manage to get an answer or two out of it. It was very fond of its Mistress and would bend to her every whim on call. Remember, fire can play both games. Whoever said fire didn't have a friend or two on the other side was wrong.

Fire told its Mistress that Prophecy of the Four Knights and she listened well. Fire knew she would tell Water's and Lightning's Mistresses as well, even though it wasn't pleased. But fire burned for its Mistress the violet color of her eyes and whispered its prophecy to her anyways. Its Mistress needed fire.

Fire didn't tell that it could see them now and knew them well. It watched them from a single torch that had burned for the past six years. It had known one of them from over a thousand years ago and had last seen him when he was destroyed. Fire knew, but fire didn't tell. They were encased in crystal, but not dead. Moonlight had saved them, twice now. Fire and Moonlight were as their Mistresses were, they normally worked well together. But fire will be fire, and its temper will flare every now and again. Moonlight heals though, fire knows.

It watched them, listening to what they were hearing. The voice was very familiar, but there was no face. Fire needed a face to recognize. All mortals, other than its Mistress, were the same unless they had a face to compare. Their crystal catacombs cracked, allowing the first breath of air back into their bodies. The crystal cracked even more, finally shattering into dust around them. They lay in a diamond shape, from fire's view, on the marble ground. Their blood was pumping again with their hearts beating strongly in each one of their chests. They had died twice, with none to last, and were on their third lives. Moonlight sent them to the time fire had seen them before. Moonlight couldn't save their hearts completely, until now.

Four pairs of eyes blinked; one pair was silver and shimmering, another blue that looked like the color of the sky during an afternoon storm, and two were green, but of different shades with one being the color of grass in spring and the other more emerald. One by one they took deep breaths, air returning to their lungs for the first time in years.

The one with silver hair and eyes clenched his glove covered hands, his knuckles cracking. It was the first sound made in the catacombs, ever. He was lovely looking, and was wearing a uniform that had come from his first death. In a plain silver sheath was his sword which was just as plain has the sheath. It was all plain except for the hilt, which was covered in diamonds and topaz. His uniform was old looking, but fire knew where it came from. He hadn't worn it since he died that first time. He stood, his muscles flexing painfully with soreness, but he didn't flinch or show any sign of it. He was General Kunzite of the Shitennou.

The one with shorter blonde hair and blue eyes coughed, smoke coming up from his lungs. He didn't know how, or why, but he didn't question it. This one was Jadeite. He clenched his jaw as he got up and felt the blood rush to his head and the rest of his limbs. His muscles ached, badly, and he felt as though he'd tried to swallow ash. He wished for water, but didn't say anything or let on his pain. He'd always tried to seem rather cocky, and that he was, but now he was slightly afraid. He didn't know where they were, or even when it was. He could only faintly recall memories, but those seemed further away than those that were only of the Shitennou and another woman. Fire remembered this one the best, having been close enough to taste his blood and scent and sear his soul. He stood, feeling slightly dizzy from the rush of blood spread throughout his body.

The third was tall and very well built. He blinked his eyes for a few seconds, trying to adjust to the dim light coming from the torch that fire watched him from. His eyes were brilliant green, and his hair was a deep brown that made his skin appear even paler than it was from not seeing the sun for so long. He was Nephrite, with his long wood-colored locks. He could sense that the others were around him and he watched their leader stand first, followed by Jadeite. Nephrite struggled to get to his feet, his knees buckling beneath him a few times as he attempted to put his weight on them. He fought hard against gravity and managed to get a grip on his bearing and stood amongst them.

Last, was Zoisite. His long blonde hair was splayed all around him, out of its usual ponytail. He felt shaky, and fire could see him quiver as his muscles were brought back slowly. He lifted his hand out in front of him, watching it shake uncontrollably. He was the weakest and lankiest of the Shitennou, but a team player none the less. Without their healer, they would be, well, screwed. He knew he wasn't ready to try to get to his feet, so he kept his arm out, trying to get a hold on the shaking. The next thing he knew, a strong hand grabber his wrist and pulled Zoisite so that the hand's face was in his own. He saw Nephrite smiling down at him, and he smiled back. The Shitennou were back, together. Nephrite pulled him off the ground and onto his feet. He fought for balance, and put his arm on the dark-haired warrior's shoulder to steady himself.

"Friends, no Brothers, we have returned!" Kunzite spoke in his deep, commanding voice. "We have our orders, protect the Prince at all costs. But we also have a problem: where the hell is the Prince? I can feel him, he is not far, but we have been gone a long time. Do any of you know why we have been missing and why we are here?"

None of his men answered. They knew they had died in the Silver Millennium all those years ago, but they didn't know how. They knew they'd been so close to Prince Endymion not long ago, but they couldn't remember what had occurred then. They also remembered a few other things. They remembered Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity, and most importantly her Court. Their Senshi, their beloveds.

"Rei…" whispered Jadeite, remembering the love of his lives and the promise he'd made to her and how he wasn't done with her.

"Yes, the Senshi as well… First thing's first, we must find Prince Endymion. We have no idea what he looks like or where he could be, but it is key to find him," Kunzite nodded.

Fire snickered in the background. Fire knew exactly where the man they were looking for was, and even the blonde one's love was, but fire didn't like to share its Mistress with another easily. The Shitennou turned, startled by the sound, but well prepared. Kunzite had his sword in his hands before he had even turned around; Zoizite had his hand on his dagger's hilt; Nephrite held some sort of steel battle ax in one of his hands, ready to strike; and Jadeite had two shorter, thinner blades with one in each hand.

"Who is there?" Kunzite asked, unsure of where the sound had come from.

"Fire…" the torch hissed. Because they were Shitennou, they weren't surprised that the torch was addressing them. They were used to magic and whatnot, so talking flames seemed like something they should expect in their field of work.

"Where is my Firebird? Where is Rei?" Jadeite burst out, unable to help himself. His love for the fiery temptress he held dear overpowered what he knew should do, which was stay still and let Kunzite speak for all of them. He felt ashamed that he let his emotions lead him like that instead of listening to his better knowledge. His heart was stronger than his head at this point.

"Fire Senshi, Sailor Mars, Princess Rei, Rei Hino, Fire's Mistress… Firebird. Her fire calls for you, I hear it within her. She is near… Go to her," fire hissed through its jealousy. Its Mistress needed her lover, and fire wanted its Mistress to be happy with fire's findings.

"Wh-" Jadeite tried to speak buy was cut off. The flame on the small torch grew into a large blaze. Suddenly, it exploded, towards the blue-eyed warrior only. None of the Shitennou could help Jadeite, it all happened so fast. Jadeite was on fire, but he wasn't screaming in pain. He held his arms out, feeling the fire around him. If fire could smile, it would have then at that moment. In the blink of an eye, the fire and Jadeite were gone, but the small flame on the torch remained. Fire wanted to watch the other three warriors still.

"Jadeite?" Kunzite asked, confused as to what had happened to his comrade. It was as if the fire had burned him to a crisp, without even that crisp remaining. But, he hadn't been in pain and Kunzite could still sense his essence on this planet, so Jadeite couldn't possibly be dead, yet. "What have you done? Wait, better, where is Prince Endymion? You know where Princess Rei is, so you must know where the Princess is and with her we will find the Prince." Kunzite wouldn't stop until he found the Prince, and later his Goddess.

"_The Moonlight Princess hides above, in the arms of her truest love._

_Find the Prince and you shall soon find the warrior that you lost tonight._

_Peace is done, another yet to come. Reunite to save lives." _

Nephrite growled underneath his breath. Riddles? Why did it have to be riddles? He couldn't understand why fire couldn't just tell them where their Prince was and where Jadeite had gone to. Nephrite was normally a very calm, sensible person, but his comrade, and friend, was in danger or lost. They had no idea what time it was or where they were. They knew they were on Earth, seeing as all colonies on the other planets had been destroyed. Even the powerful, yet peaceful Moon Kingdom had been demolished, but the Shitennou couldn't remember how.

"Thanks, thanks a lot," Kunzite hissed back. It was obvious that he was getting impatient with the unhelpful answer. He turned to face Zoisite and Nephrite. "Alright, men, this is what it seems like we need to do: get the hell out of here, find the Prince, make a new life here, and, then, find our Senshi again."

They nodded, Zoisite the only one who wasn't worked up about the pathetic answer they'd received. It was a riddle, and he liked riddles. He was clever and liked to use his mind. He was thinking about what that could mean. He concluded that the 'Moonlight Princess' was Princess Serenity, and she was with her 'love,' perhaps that was Prince Endymion. If they found him, they could find Jadeite. 'Another to come' threw him off; it could mean another of anything.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Nephrite asked, dumbfounded. They were in dark catacombs, most likely underground, in who knows where. They didn't even know what time it was, although they knew it must be decades if not centuries later from the Silver Millennium. They could remember one other time, and figured it mustn't have been long ago.

"Great question," Kunzite replied, dragging out the word 'great'.

"Fire, please, take us out of here," Zoisite whined, hoping that his he begged their only help, they might get assistance. He got down on his knees before the torch. He turned to Kunzite and Nephrite, gesturing that they should do the same. Nephrite rolled his eyes and did the same, murmuring something about helping them. Kunzite was more difficult, raising an eyebrow to Zoisite's request.

"Kunzite, get down here and worship the torch," Nephrite hissed, even though he was disrespecting his superior. Kunzite snorted, finding the words humorous. He did as he was told, and got down on his knees.

"Oh, mighty fire; please help us small and puny warriors of the Prince of Earth to escape these dark trenches that we are stuck in. Amen," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm. Fire seemed to accept that answer. Fire wanted to help these men, but it didn't hurt to have humans bow down to it every now and again.

The smell of brimstone filled the air, causing the men to gag. A chunk of rock fell from the ceiling, hitting the floor with a loud crack. Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite all looked up. There was a hole in the top of the catacombs. The faintest streak of light made its way through. The men looked through the hole but were disheartened to see that where the light came from was a long way up.

"So… How do we get up there?" Nephrite asked, puzzled. There were no handles to climb up on.

"Jump and climb I suppose," Kunzite offered. He wasn't sure either.

"Not me, later my brothers," Zoisite said, his cocky side taking over. He took a small bow out of his dimensional pocket that was like those of the Senshi's. He strung it and watched it fly to the top. Tied to the arrow was a rope thick enough to hold his weight. He grabbed the rope and tied some of the slack around his waist. He began to climb.

"Well, would you look at that?" Nephrite pondered.

_Thanks for reading. Please review if you can. This didn't take very long, but I needed a place to end this correctly. My favorite pair of shenshixshitennou is obviously Rei x Jadeite. So cute together. Thanks, again._

_-Ki_


	3. Fire's Feelings

So, if people don't really like chapter one so much, oh well

_That's better, much better. Thank you, loyal reviewers. I am pleased by your work. Just kidding, but thanks. : So fire is sort of a narrator for the first chapter. I know, you'll be sad not to see much of it for a while, but it'll be back soon. I promise, darlings. Here we go:_

­­­

**Heart's**** Desire**

-Ki Ai Sky-

_Fire's Feelings_

Rei couldn't believe her ears and eyes as she studied fire's tale. Something was coming that would destroy the planet, and some ones were coming to try to save them. She sat there in front of the Sacred Fire that she worshiped daily. She treated the fire with great respect, and it helped her. For some reason, she had never been burned by a flame in her entire life. She felt so attached to her element, closer than most of the other Senshi. Being in the Temple made her more comfortable and helped her and her fellow warriors.

She shook her head, blinking her eyes. This was worse than anything they'd ever faired before, even worse than two years ago when they'd battled against Galaxia and Chaos. She watched the Earth become covered with a dark matter that swallowed everything and ended it like acid on anything. It was all swallowed. She gained a further view and saw that the Earth, at the point she'd seen, was only half of what it was. She then, with the vision back on the planet, saw four silhouettes of men appear, walking towards her and the Senshi that were around her.

She stared blankly into the fire, looking at the images that appeared to her. They vanished and she listened to the hiss of the fire as it told her its prophecy. The words were spoken softly, straight into her ears even though she was a few feet from the flame. The ashes glowed brightly and the flames kept tall and ablaze with life. Her vision ended, leaving her awestruck.

"_Mistress, I have brought to you, someone old, borne anew. _

_You inner fire wishes to ignite, with a former lover before the plight."_

Rei was confused by what the fire told her this time. 'A former lover'? She couldn't recall anyone who she'd have considered a lover. Mamoru belonged to Usagi, and that was meant to be. She never loved him like that anyways; they were close friends now who fought the same battles on the same side. Her heart had been alone for some time now, but that was okay. She fought with the Senshi, aided to the Shrine and her grandfather, and went to college.

She stared into the fire, awed by what she saw next. Slowly, an image of a man appeared in it. His features became more distinct. If Rei didn't know any better, she would have thought he was in the Sacred Fire. He was moving, blinking, his hands held out. He was staring straight at her with his stormy blue eyes gazing into hers with a confused expression. His pink lips parted, as if he were to speak. Rei had a hard time believing that she was staring at a fire-vision and not a real person. She moved closer to the fire, to stare at the man closer. Her face was mere centimeters from the warm flames. He was handsome, with his blonde hair and stormy eyes. His face was strong and delicate at the same time.

He lifted his hand, as if he could really see her, when she was almost certain. He lifted is hand as if to reach out and touch her. His hand left the flames and touched Rei's face.

"Rei…" he whispered, eyes wide and full of emotion. She stood, shocked. He was real, and not just a vision. Better, why was he in the Sacred Fire and alive, nonetheless? He looked so familiar, like she'd seen him sometime ago. "My Firebird," he said stepping out of the fire, putting the palm of his right hand on her cheek and the other on her neck.

"Jadeite?" she gasped, recognizing the blonde-haired boy. Her head was rushing with emotions, those of anger and sadness and love. Her eyes were wide with shock. "What are you doing here? Why are you alive again?" She was so confused, the man she'd fought to his death, fought again, centuries later, and then lost was here in the Shrine.

"I have come back to you, Firebird," he said softly. His face was in front of hers, only centimeters away from hers. He didn't understand what she meant by alive _again._ "I don't know what you mean, but I have returned for you. Nothing could keep me away."

Rei pulled away from his grasp. She held her hands against her chest, startled. "You, you attacked me. You helped end the Silver Millennium. You came back and fought us again. You tried to steal the Silver Crystal," she hissed. Her temper flared, enraged by the return of her 'former lover'.

Jadeite's jaw dropped, shocked by her accusations and her anger. She was practically steaming with rage. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. He hadn't the slightest clue what his beloved was talking about, why she was so furious with him. He wondered. He reached out toward her hands with one hand, trying to comfort her and make her understand that he would never consciously hurt her.

"You betrayed me!" she hissed, slapping his hand away with disgust. She couldn't believe that he dared to even try to touch her after all he'd put her through. She was torn between loving and loathing. She loved him still; she always would as much as ever. They'd made a promise that they would be together once more. She loathed him, for betraying her, for nearly killing her, and for what he was doing now. How could he not remember doing what he had?

"I would never!" he shouted back, getting angry. He didn't understand how she could be so angry with him, how she could feel that way. He softened his tone, his anger beginning to ebb as he realized he would never win the battle that way. "I would never hurt you. I would give my life to protect you from harm. I would never hurt you, not even if it would cost me my life."

"But you did! You and the Shitennou destroyed us. But not me, I lived only long enough to be killed by Beryl," she continued. Her eyes blazed with hate though they were violet. "How can you not remember something like that?" She was now so confused. That was something that no one could forget.

"I don't know! I don't know why you would think that?" Jadeite was growing more desperate for forgiveness. He was a soldier and would not cry, but he could feel the grief welling up inside of him. The only person he'd ever loved didn't love him and hated him. Tears began to build on the brim of his eyes. He struggled to hold them in, but he couldn't fight that. They fell onto his red cheeks.

Rei was heart-struck. The tears that fell from the man's eyes hurt her. She had never thought that she would ever see him cry. He was one of the tougher Shitennou, but she didn't know how delicate he was. She couldn't help herself from going over to her him and embracing him. She put her arms under his, which were at his sides loosely, and wrapped them around him. She felt his arms tighten around her and pull her close enough that her head rested on his strong, muscular chest. She looked up at his tear streamed face; his stormy eyes were now lined with red.

She leaned her red lips towards his pink ones slowly, uncertain if what she was doing was the right thing or not. She pressed hers against his, and the searing began. At first all Jadeite could feel were the warmth of her lips, but then the warmth became burning, like her fire red lips were the fire itself. Then there was more.

It hurt, more than anything else. All the memories began to seep into his head with agony. He could feel everything: the fire arrow piercing his skin, the passion of her lips, the blood flooding his lungs. He remembered it all now; everything she'd said was true. He'd betrayed her. But Rei now was able to see his side; he was tricked by the leper's words. If he hadn't have killed her, she would have. But little did he know that she would have anyways. Jadeite now understood why she hated him with her entire being; Rei now understood why he tried to kill her.

The kiss was long, over a few minutes. It was long enough for each of them to remember and relive parts of their former lives. They only got glimpses of the second time Jadeite and the Shitennou were put under Beryl's, only enough for Jadeite to remember what they'd done. When they broke, they were gasping for air, barely having been able to breathe. It was clear now.

"You did and do love me," Rei whispered at the same time Jadeite said, "It's my entire fault. You hate me." They both heard each other's words. Their faces were opposites of each other now. Rei's face was loving, and Jadeite's face was forlorn.

"Firebird, you're right. You should hate me. I would hate me," he sighed, sadly. She had every right to want him dead and out of her sight.

"Hate you? Sure, you get under my skin, but I love you. That leper told you she would kill me, but you didn't know she would twist everything around. Because of that, I love you more. Can you forgive me?" Rei asked, hopefully. He had few reasons not to, but she couldn't be sure. She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"For what?" he asked, bemused by her sexy expression. He felt amazingly better, now that he knew that Rei loved him once more. She didn't hate him. He didn't understand how she could ever ask _him _for forgiveness.

"For killing you," she answered with a blank face. There was nothing that seemed appropriate to say.

"It was kill or be killed. But I'm glad you killed me," he said, poking her nose with his index finger. He cracked a cocky smile. "Like I said, I'm still not finished with you yet." He made some sort of growling noise deep within his chest that Rei felt.

"Hah, we're in a temple you pervert," she slapped him lightly on the chest. She knew that her grandfather was lurking around somewhere, just waiting to come in and bust them at the wrong moment. She had other thoughts on her mind. "I want a ring on my finger before I give you anything like that."

Jadeite gave her a false frown, but he knew that she had certain morals to uphold. It was just like Martian women to make a man work for something they held to precious. "I see. Well, we'll have to see what I can do about that." Rei's eyes grew wide. Jadeite had just promised to marry her.

"We'll see," she nodded before giving him a brief kiss that still burned him with pleasure. She had a few other thoughts for him. "Are you- I mean- are the other Shitennou back as well?" If Jadeite returned to Rei, would Minako, Ami, and Makoto find their lovers and killers as well?

"Yes. We have yet to understand why, but we are." A thought came to his mind. "We need to find them and explain. They'll think exactly what you did. I also need to find the Prince," Jadeite explained his thinking. They had to hurry before they were at each other's throats.

"Oh shit, you're right," Rei said, snapping out of her wedding fantasies. They would fight the Shitennou unless they knew the truth. They didn't have the Sacred Fire on their side to clear things up. "But, you can't go out onto the streets like that. We have to get you some clothes that will help you blend in. Follow me."

Rei led Jadeite by the hand, hoping that none would see towards Yuuichirou's old room. He had left looking for work after the Shrine didn't need his aid. He'd left a few of his belongings behind because he couldn't take everything with him. Rei dug through the drawers, looking for his old uniform. She found it, and then was stuck.

"I don't know what to do. Do you transform to your battle wear or do you put it on?" she asked her blonde lover. She hadn't known him long in their former lives, so she didn't know. If he transformed, how did he do it, how did he undo it, and was he wearing anything after he undid it?

"Well, we could summon out battle gear whenever we found need for it by just manifesting our energy. We got rid out it by making some hand signs," he said trying to remember, while putting his hands in different positions. His armor and suiting glowed and seemed to pull off of him and into nothing. He stood in front of Rei completely naked.

"Cover yourself, Jadeite," she complained, turning away immediately. She didn't want to see him naked. But, from what she saw, he was quite good-looking and muscular, even underneath the armor.

"Alright," he said, taking the blue and white uniform from Rei's hands. He put it on slowly, surprised to find that it fit okay, but was a little small in certain areas. "You can look now Rei," he smiled. Such manners she had.

Rei turned to her lover, pleased to see him in clothing, and at the same time not. She walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Good boy," she grinned. "Let's go get them," she took his hand and headed towards the exit.

"Rei…" they heard Grandpa calling nearby, perhaps around the corner. Rei cursed under her breath. How could she explain Jadeite to him without sending him to an emergency room for heart attack? She didn't have time to react when Grandpa rounded the corner and was a few feet away from the pair, staring suspiciously at Jadeite. "Who is this? Why is he wearing our uniform?"

"Hello, sir, I am Jade-" he paused, trying to think of a name, "Jaden. I've come to work at the temple," he explained. He had no idea what he was saying, knowing he was lying to an elder.

"I asked him to Grandpa. We needed help, because you're getting old. I know you would work everyday, but I don't want you to strain yourself," she kissed up, knowing just what to say to please the old man.

"You care too much about me Rei. I'm not dead yet. You need to find yourself a good man to marry so that I can train him to be the next one to inherit the Shrine," he scolded.

"I'll get to work on that right away, Grandpa," Rei said, glancing quickly at Jadeite- Jaden. He, himself, carried a wide grin with shinning white teeth. Rei rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "We have to head out to, um, get some supplies for Jaden's new room."

"Goodbye, Grandpa," Jaden called as he followed Rei down the hall.

"I'm not your Grandpa!" the old man yelled back. But they couldn't hear him because they were already down the block, running as fast as they could to find Usagi, the Senshi, Mamoru, and hopefully the Shitennou.

_Thanks for reading, please review. I know this one's kind of short, but I ran out of ideas and didn't want to drag it on any more than I already had. I know my characters had massive mood swings up there, but they're very moody. Rei has her temper and Jaden (Jadeite) is a little brat. Love you, REVIEW please!_

_-Ki_


	4. You Don't Know Who I Really Am

Thirteen

_Thirteen! Last I checked, I was very, very pleased! So… here I write chapter three on whatever I feel like where this should go to. Villains, villains. I need to get on task! Thanks for hitting this, by the way.:_

­­­

**Heart's**** Desire**

-Ki Ai Sky-

_You Don't Know Who I Really Am_

Rei ran, Jaden ran right by her side. They first tried the arcade, but Rei was shocked to find that it was closed. They then tried the ice cream parlor, but it looked practically deserted. There were few places that everyone went to other than the Shrine. Rei didn't have a cell phone, she didn't see means for it, but she had her communicator. She called Usagi, who, thank god, answered.

"Usagi!" Rei screeched into her wrist. Usagi's image appeared on a small screen on what looked like a wrist watch. "We have big problems." Usagi's eyes widened as soon as her image appeared.

"Okay, Rei, but first, who is that?" Usagi asked in a low voice. Rei hadn't even realized that Jaden's face was right next to hers, with his longer blonde hair nearly in her eyes. It was obvious that Usagi could see him, and that was who she was referring to. Rei was speechless.

"Hello, Princess. Remember me from a few years ago when I tried to kill you all and steal the Crystal?" Jaden asked casually, trying to be funny. Unlucky for him, neither of the women thought it was. Rei rolled her eyes and turned her head to glare at him. Usagi's jaw dropped; if it could have hit the floor, it would have.

"J-Jadeite?" Usagi whispered, unsure. There was a slight feeling of fear in the blonde's voice.

"The one and only," Rei said sarcastically. He couldn't just wait for her to introduce them, well, re-introduce them.

"Technically, I go by Jaden for now," he corrected. He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry, Princess, I'm not after _you _anymore," he said, turning to face Rei. He made some sort of growling noise.

"What the hell? Rei-" Usagi started, but got cut off. Jaden gave Rei a peck on her hot cheek. Usagi stopped right there. Her mouth was open once more, moving up and down as if she wanted to speak.

"Jaden! Damnit, you can't ever let me explain before you go and out us!" Rei hissed, obviously pissed off with her beloved. Jaden frowned, looking a little scared. Rei knew he wasn't trying to do any harm, but she also knew that Usagi was not quite ready to handle finding out that 1) Jadeite and the Shitennou were back, and not to harm them and 2) she and he were lovers.

"Sorry," he murmured. He rubbed his large hand in his blonde hair and looked at the ground, trying not to do anything to further Rei's rage. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was upset her.

"Uh-huh, sure," she glared. "Usagi, we need to meet. Where are you? Are the girls with you?" Rei asked. They couldn't discuss this over communicators. It just didn't seem right.

"I'm with Mamoru at his place. I can get the girls here in a minute though. Hurry here, we need to talk," Usagi narrowed her eyes. Rei nodded and closed her communicator.

"I swear, I don't remember you being this way back then," she said, her anger finally ebbing. "Usagi is very delicate, she doesn't even know you guys are back. She probably still thinks you're after her Crystal. Now, she knows we're _together_ before she knows the whole story. And Mamoru-"

"Mamoru?" Jaden asked, taking in the name. Recognition hit him hard. "The Prince! Let's go; lead the way!" He took her hand and put one hand on her back and pushed her along quickly.

-

They arrived at his appartment within five minutes, Jaden carrying Rei most of the way with her giving directions. She noted that he was very fast and strong. She couldn't have made it there that fast, even in her Senshi form. Rei pounded on the door for a moment and waited impatiently for it to open. Footsteps came closer, and then the door opened.

"Rei?" a masculine voice asked. Mamoru opened the door. He looked at Rei first and then her male companion. He mumbled something that sounded like 'It worked', but none could be sure. "Jadeite, long time no see." He took the other man's hand into a firm handshake. He smiled warmly.

"Well, we all don't go by the same names by daylight anymore do we, _Mamoru_?" Jaden smiled back. "Call me Jaden, at least like this," he said gesturing to his current form. "I do believe we all have things to discuss. First thing's first: the Shitennou are back, and we will not hurt you-"

"Wait until the others get here. They need to hear this. I need to talk to Rei," Usagi stopped him. She tried to be kind, but she couldn't get past her old prejudices toward the warrior. Jaden nodded, agreeing. He needed to speak to Mamoru.

The two girls broke off and went into the bathroom to talk privately and uninterrupted, while the two men were left in his living room. Rei looked uneasy and Usagi looked like she was going to claw something. They took up seats on the floor, both waiting for the other to speak. Usagi spoke first.

"So… Jadeite?" Usagi asked.

"Jaden, actually, and yeah" the black-haired girl nodded. 'It's not what you think, though. He really loves me."

"I'm sure he does, but that doesn't excuse what he did. He tried to kill you, Rei!" Usagi said. She did have a good point.

"You weren't there earlier. You don't know how much my anger towards him hurts him. He-he was crying this morning when I hated him," Rei regretted telling Usagi that he had a weakness, but there was no other way to make her understand that he needed her.

"How can you trust him?" Usagi asked. She didn't understand.

"How can you trust Mamoru? You two have been meant to be, and I know that Jaden and I are too. He didn't kill me, you weren't there. I killed him; he couldn't even lay a finger on me. The Sacred Fire trusts him, that's how he was brought to me," Rei had so many cards to pull. She knew that they were to be, that was all there was.

That one hit home. Usagi and Mamoru, or Serenity and Endymion, were promised to each other. Jadeite had promised Rei that he would come to her again. It was as if fire wanted it to be. How else would they have found each other again? Usagi loved Mamoru, she'd died the first time with him. Rei loved Jadeite (or was it Jaden?) and had died over him.

"I guess you're right Rei," Usagi lost the battle. She knew it, Rei knew it. "I fight for love and justice, and I just don't want to see you get hurt, in any way."

Outside the bathroom, the other two talked.

"I heard you," Jaden began. He twiddled his thumbs on his lap. He felt very awkward; he was supposed to respect his Prince, but the world they lived in now made everything feel not right. He noted how Rei didn't speak to her Princess with respect but as if they were equals. Is that how he was supposed to behave?

"Excuse me?" Mamoru asked. The jig was up.

"I know you heard me, my Prince. I heard you a few moments ago," he repeated. He looked expectantly at the dark-haired man. He wanted an explanation, but he didn't dare ask for one directly. He still felt obligated towards respect and duty. "Well, it did. You're here, proof of that," Mamoru nodded. Jaden made a face, lost as to what they were talking about. "I summoned you back to me. I heard the prophecy and I knew we needed help. At first I wasn't sure it would work, but it did. Where are the others?"

"_What?_" he asked in a higher pitched voice. Jaden was so lost. They were trapped in the catacombs for years and just now were woken to help. But he still didn't get it. They'd been there for only a few hours, maybe two tops. He tried to regain his composure. "Mamoru, yes we are back, but I don't know where they are. I suppose they'll try to find you, and hopefully me."

"Good, we have much to discuss. I see you and Rei have grown close again," Mamoru pointed out. Not much didn't get past him now that he was older, about twenty-three. He and Usagi would be wed soon. And then, sometime after that, Crystal Tokyo's planning would begin and it all would start.

"Yes, but I now know. I have regained my memories, but I doubt that the others have. She wanted me dead, again, only an hour or so ago. The Senshi will be the same way, I assume. They will try to fight the Shitennou again," he looked down, his blonde hair shadowing his face.

"I'm sure that we can work this out without a battle," Mamoru sounded confident. These were his men, they would serve him well once more. They would obey him, just like the Senshi would obey Usagi. But Mamoru also knew that Usagi was stubborn, and if she didn't like the Shitennou, then there was no way she would help them.

"I truly hope you're right," Jaden looked up to meet his gaze. It was time to grow some balls already. "Look, I'm, uh, sorry for what I've done. I know, I tried to kill you, like, six times. I know I betrayed you, but I-" he stopped, he was beginning to babble. That was not what he meant to say. "Um, so a little help? I noticed Rei doesn't totally respect Usagi, but how are we going to do this?"

Mamoru thought for a moment. "Well, this is the twenty-first century, so I don't see why we have to be so formal. Let's just be friends, like Rei and Usagi and the rest of the Senshi."

"Alright, works for me," Jaden smiled. He was silently praying, grateful to be able to drop the formalities. He never was very good at respect. Things would be much better without messy long titles. Friendship was much easier than respect.

The door opened, and three other people entered the room to stare at what they saw. At the same time, the bathroom door opened and Rei and Usagi came back. Usagi sat on Mamoru's couch next to him, while Rei sat on Jaden's lap. The other three Senshi were silent as soon as they saw Jaden and Mamoru sitting across from each other smiling. When they saw Rei, all hell broke lose.

_Whew. That was terrible to write and it was really short. Sorry it sucked. Blah… So Usagi doesn't really trust the Shitennou, but we'll have to see what will happen. I have a lot of things to write, what will they all do, where will the Shitennou live? Jaden's the only one with a room and job, plus he gets to be near Rei… Please review if you can find it in your hearts!_

_-Ki_


	5. Nude What You Think

Eighteen

_Eighteen! I want to start another story, but I promised to myself that I would try to finish at least half of this one and write a few more chapters of The Great Uchiha Curse, so here I am. I'll try to give it my all, darlings. But, I can't make them all a zillion words long like the first chapter. Enjoy. _

**Heart's Desire**

-Ki Ai Sky-

_Nude What You Think_

"What the hell? Is that Jadeite?" Minako screeched. She couldn't believe that Rei was with a guy, but none the less one of the past enemies who'd tried to kill them multiple times. She felt overwhelmed with rage and jealousy. How dare Rei not tell her? She was the Goddess of Love for crying out loud! She needed to know things so that she could tell others; it was how she ran her daily life. Makoto and Ami said nothing, yet. They were speechless.

"You don't understand, Minako," Rei tried to explain. She knew her case was hopeless and that the battle might already be lost on her part, but she didn't want to have to fight. She felt Jaden's arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards his chest. She didn't fight him, because she was preoccupied with Minako.

"_I_ don't understand? Have you lost it!? He's one of our enemies," she said viciously. Rei knew that there was no getting through to them. She looked over at Usagi, Sailor Moon, their Princess. She would help, she hoped.

"Things have changed. Usagi, please help me," she begged. Only Usagi could really relate to Minako. But things changed when Makoto finally gained her voice. E

"Rei, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, I know he's gorgeous and looks like my old boyfriend, but still. He has tried to kill us all!" Makoto put in. So far it was one Senshi against two, with Ami and Usagi not saying anything.

"Just because you guys don't trust him, doesn't mean I don't have to," Rei hissed. Things were going to turn ugly. Her temper was beginning to flare again. She loved Jaden, but she was a Senshi, and this was her team. There were other options, but she only saw the one: Make them understand.

"Yes it does. We work together to protect this planet and we can't very well do that together if we don't agree that you're dating a guy we believe is evil and has tried to kill us," Minako said. She could almost see Rei's side of the argument, that she was in love, but she couldn't let her.

"Rei, he worked for Beryl! He wanted the Crystal for himself," Makoto added. Rei was sinking fast.

"Um, if you don't mind, but '_he_' would like to defend himself," Jaden spoke. All of the girls looked at him like he was insane; daring him to speak again, even Rei. But she was also glad that he wanted to protect her, and himself. He cleared his voice, almost melodramatically. "Beryl tricked us, all of us." He strained his face, making it look completely distorted and rather creepy.

"What are you doing?" Rei whispered. She, like everyone else, was confused.

"Trying to trigger the vision thing that happened last time," he whispered back, his face still deranged. "It's not working."

"No," she rolled her eyes. She glanced over at Mamoru and Usagi who hadn't said anything yet. She wondered why, but she remembered that this wasn't their battle. "You know, if you stay like that too long, you're face will stay like that," she added sarcastically.

Minako's glare softened slightly. They were in love, and very much so from what she could tell. She missed the sight of true love, other than Usagi and Mamoru. She longed to find her other half, and she then remembered Kunzite, but only briefly. She could no longer remember his face.

"Wait a moment," a voice said; that voice had been quite when the others had not. "You said _us_, does that mean what I think it means?" Ami asked, suddenly interested. She didn't mind that Rei had found love, and that he was once their enemy, but she could tell that he was not that person any more.

"Yes, the rest of the Shitennou should arrive here at some point. I hope they got out of that hole," the blonde man said, thoughtful for a moment. "I'm sure that they'll want to find Mamoru, or Endymion. I'm sure, they're hoping that it leads them to you girls," he explained. "They don't know what they did. I didn't know either, until Rei and I shared that vision," he turned to try to meet Rei's gaze.

"Well, it makes sense," Usagi said. Everyone of the Senshi were a bit confused and surprised that she was saying anything. "Apparently, they did love you. They didn't want to kill you. You're at fault too, you killed them back." She held an excellent point.

"Nephrite," Makoto whispered, only a tad dreamily. He sure reminded her of her old boyfriend, seeing as he once was, in a different time. She couldn't remember his face, but she remembered certain things, like how he was taller than she was, which was rare to find.

For the others there were no words. There were only vague memories and conversations. There were a blur of physical memories, but nothing strong. Nothing was more clear than how they killed one another. Some remembered blood, the crimson warm liquid. One remembered the crush of her bones and the smell of his searing flesh. Rei remembered that one: the smell of her beloved's flesh burning from her arrow; it made her sick to think about.

"They won't remember, not any of it. They'll remember their love for you and that night before they confronted Beryl. They won't remember the few years ago either," Jaden recalled. Rei was so mad at him, betrayed and pained. He only hoped that things would be easier for these Senshi.

--

In a place not far from where the rest of the group was, one man with long blonde hair looked down a hole.

"How's it going?" Zoisite asked the hole. He seemed almost smug about the whole thing, not the hole thing. He had dust all over him. He didn't know where he was at all, but there were trees around him. It looked like a park.

"Don't even go there," the hole said.

"Shut up, Zoisite," another voice said, coming from the hole but a bit father away.

Zoisite snorted, now fully smug. The voices weren't far down, but he still couldn't see anything or anyone. It just looked like a deep abyss. He saw a hand flash up, but then vanished. He saw it grab the dirt and pull the rest of its body out. The first one out was Kunzite with his silver hair catching the sunlight and gleaming. He rolled over onto the grass, panting for a breath.

"You-bastard," he said between gasps of breath. Kunzite was pissed because Zoisite was smart and used his knowledge do shoot one of his arrows up with a rope tied to it. He was more pissed off because Zoisite tied the other end of the rope to himself so they couldn't climb the rope up as well.

"Sometimes, I try," Zoisite smiled. He watched Nephrite climb out of the hole next, right on top of Kunzite who yelped and rolled out of the way. He tried not to laugh, as hard as he could. Nephrite wasn't wheezing as hard as Kunzite, but was shaking. Strange noises were coming from his mouth.

"I didn't believe you had it in you, Zoisite," Nephrite said, short of breath. It suddenly occurred to them that he was laughing, hysterically. They couldn't recall ever seeing him laugh like that, never. He finally stopped, and wiped at his eyes. He had managed to tear up. Kunzite, by that time, had managed to catch his breath and chuckle a little as well.

"So, do any of you know where we are?" Kunzite asked. The leadership and respect was vanishing, but they felt completely comfortable, like brothers. None of them bothered to be upset or pleased by the lack of formalities.

"Nope," Nephrite said, point blank.

"Well, let's find the Prince. That's the only way to go about anything yet," Zoisite suggested.

It was strange, like that had internal tracking devices on where Endymion was. They began their quick sprint to their destination. People stared, very much. They were sort of a blur, but people could see them and they stood out. Their uniforms gleamed in the sunlight, causing glare in some eyes. They left, sort of, a trail of dust behind them. They sure knew how to grab attention.

They stopped in front of a medium sized building, with only a few floors. They could see him through a window, and saw the two people they were looking for at the time.

"There they are," Nephrite said, pointing at Mamoru and Jaden. They weren't far, maybe two flights up, but they had a tendency to draw attention, right? They leapt, all the way up and onto the balcony.

-

"Speaking of whom," Mamoru and Jaden said together, only a few moments after Jaden finished explaining what was wrong with the other Shitennou. A loud thud came from outside the apartment, were three iron and silk clad warriors stood.

Everyone turned to stare at them. Attention-grabbers get what they deserve. Mamoru stood, after sliding Usagi off of his lap and onto the couch. He walked over to the glass door and pulled it open. The three Shitennou were frozen still, staring at three of the Senshi. They filed in one at a time until they were lined up in front of the door. Then magic happened.

The three Senshi who still hated their Shitennou transformed without calling out their Henshin phrases. Their fuku had changed, there were more layers of skirts and everything looked more delicate. They resembled Sailor Moon's Eternal Fuku, but only slightly. Around her waist, the Senshi of Venus had her Love-Me Chain wound tightly. Their anger had upgraded their powers to the Eternal stage. Rei knew that she wouldn't be left behind and she would be the same.

They were ready to fight. The Shitennou stood, awed. There were two reasons for their reactions. One, their lovers were right in front of them. Two, they had just been momentarily nude. They were half-dead. Their energy faded, and they were back in their normal clothes. Things were silent. None moved; none spoke. It was the eye of the storm.

Minako was at once pressed up against the silver-haired man, her lips smashed against his. It was amazing. One moment she was on the other side of the room and the next she was making out with s guy. Rei was the most surprised.

"Ahem, Minako, what were we just talking about? Can we spell _hypocrite_?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice. So when it was her man on trail she was all anti-Jaden, but when it came to Kunzite, she was all in-his-mouth? She didn't find that fair.

Minako broke off from her session for a moment. "No, and I don't care. Maybe you were right, Rei," she admitted, in a sort of shameful way and then went back to what she was doing.

The other Shitennou, being Nephrite and Zoisite had different reactions. Nephrite walked up to Makoto in two large, quick strides. She was swept off the ground and into his strong arms. He looked into her large crystalline eyes, searching for the love that she had so many years ago. It was there alright. She wrapped her hands around his neck slowly, unsure of her actions, almost waiting for him to break her again. Then she kissed him, tenderly and sweetly.

Ami couldn't even watch to see what was happening. Zoisite was suddenly directly in front of her, his larger hands around hers. He was only a few inches taller than she, but it was enough. The kiss was mutual. Both of them tilted their heads, hers up and his down, until their lips met in a soft kiss.

All of the memories came flooding back to the Shitennou and Senshi at once. Rei and Jaden were untouched; they'd already experienced this. They could remember it so well, and they felt bad for them.

The memories were painful and they could almost feel their deaths again. The pain was real. Makoto could almost feel the pressure on her bones again, while Nephrite could almost feel the unbearable jolt that ripped through his being and searing through his ness. Ami could nearly feel the blade piece her flesh, and Zoisite could barely feel his skin being slowly frozen and shivered. It continued, for the other two. It was terrible. They were reliving their memories, but only in their minds.

When they opened their eyes, only a few moments later, everything was clear. Things _had _been different for them. There were no feelings of hate or fear when they'd come together, unlike Rei and Jaden. They were different ranges of emotions in those eyes; from fear to sadness and love to pity.

"I can't believe what we'd done to you," Kunzite said, his breath merely a whisper. None of them, being the Shitennou, could believe it. The things they'd done were so terrible; they'd killed the ones they loved, murdered brutally. The images would never leave their minds again.

"It's alright," Minako soothed. She too couldn't believe that they had been killed, but she also felt a little shine of pride that she had been able to kill him as well. She went out fighting that time, as every time before. She had been waiting for love for a whole millennium, and here he was once again. She'd watched so many others find what they were looking for, and, she guessed, that she had also been mad at Rei because she'd beaten her.

"Now you understand why I forgave him so easily," Rei looked at them with sorrowful eyes. She hated seeing what she had, but it made things easier to accept what was going on. Some nodded, some remained silent. It was difficult to take in, but they were doing fairly well.

"We do have a problem though; I hate to break the semi-happy mood," Nephrite brought up, causing the rest of the Shitennou to remember their trouble. Their eyes grew wide for a second, realizing what kind of problems they were going to have. "We heard something in the catacombs, something about Peace ending."

Rei remembered what she had heard, forgetting because of what had happened with Jaden. "I believe I have something to tell as well. Fire spoke to me before it brought me this," she said, gesturing to her lover, "and we are in some deep shit." She repeated the prophecy that she'd heard earlier that day. Everyone was confused, except for Ami and Zoisite. They tore apart every word, and realized what was going on.

"It's simple," Ami started. She could tell that the blonde man she was in the arms of knew as well.

"We're all going to die," he said bluntly. "We are here to try to help so that we all _might _not die. We started it, just now. '_An old lover's quarrel_'? That's what just happened." He was right, they began what was coming for them.

"What do we do?" Usagi asked. She always gave everything she had. Every time they'd fought an enemy, she either died or nearly did. Once or twice they'd lost their memories. Most of the times, the Senshi died.

"Wait for it to begin. We can't do anything until the enemy show's it's damned face!" Ami said, angry.

The female people of the room, and Mamoru, grew wide eyed.

"Ami swore," Makoto whispered, speaking what the girls, and boy, were thinking. It was something very rare, and, as far as they could, recall the first. It would go down in history.

"Let's move on," Rei tried to get to more important subjects. She knew there was one thing that was very important to get to. "Aliases for the boys; they can't just come out of thin air, like they technically did."

"We can take care of that," a voice said from the open window. There were two cats, one black one and one white one. It was Artemis and Luna, Queen Serenity's advisors who were now cats. "We have connections and ways," she said. "We'll be back again in a few hours. Names and bios?"

"Jaden Kiyoshi," Jaden offered for himself. "I'm working at the Temple and…?"

"College," Rei finished for him. "Just put him at the University under… poetry," she said after pausing for a thought moment.

"Zander Versa," Zoisite said. He was not sure exactly what he was doing but he was smart and quick. "I'll be pre-med. I have a way with healing." He also knew, somehow, that Ami was pre-med, so he would hopefully be with her.

"Nathaniel Shika," Nephrite thought. He was not good at co-ops. When they were training, over a thousand years ago, they practiced everything, and this was his worst. "I guess I'll get a job somewhere and do… college too?" He looked over at Makoto, who nodded.

"Kuzon Hibiki," Kunzite picked. It was a memorable name, hard to spell and hard to say. Ku-son He-bee-key. "A little help, love?" he asked Minako.

"I want him to study Politics. He needs to get command over these boys and learn our ways," she said, remembering her dream of marrying a rich lawyer. This way, after she got her degree, she could quit and live her dreams.

"Now, let's get out of these uniforms. I'm sweating balls," Nephrite said, speaking what was on the three armored men's minds. Together they all performed the hand signs that were necessary to power down in a moment. Their armored uniforms glowed and seemed to rip off of their bodies.

Three men stood bare, in the buff.

Rei covered her eyes, disappointed that she hadn't remembered to warn them first. The others were a bit stunned too. Mamoru covered Usagi's eyes with his hands because she couldn't seem to look away. Ami blushed, but didn't turn away. It was like a car accident; it's so terrible but you can't seem to look away. Minako looked on with interest; she was very familiar with the male anatomy. Makoto tried not to look that shocked and virgin-like, but she was also very interested.

"Forgot about that part," Rei muttered. She heard Jaden chuckle next to her. "Mamoru, can they borrow some clothes so we don't have to bear this anymore?"

"Yeah, let me do this. Come," he said, letting go of Usagi's eyes. She looked over at them curiously, but then looked away. He led the way out of the living room and into his bedroom. He closed the door behind the three naked men.

Jaden automatically thought of something dirty, but didn't say anything about that. "So, we're good?" he asked, slightly cautious.

"Sure," he heard one of them mumble. They all nodded. Ami, Usagi, and Makoto's cheeks were still red with embarrassment and humor from the incident.

"That happened to you too, didn't it?" Minako asked.

"Yep," he nodded, smiling slightly smug. Rei, grabbed his hand and looked over to her friends.

"Let's just hope that that won't happen again," she smirked.

_Whew. That wasn't as bad as I'd hoped. I wanted to make a fight scene, but I'm lazy. It didn't seem worth it. You might be confused about the _quarrel _thing, but there was no fight intended. It meant that they would become Eternal Senshi. Hope you liked that, at least a little bit. Summer's here, but so is summer school. I'll try to write some more. Review Please!_

_-Ki_


	6. Reality Meet Shitennou

Thirteen

_Thanks everyone who reviewed. It makes me feel good when you do. So, it's been a while since I updated anything. I started my other story and got a little sidetracked and my laptop was almost completely unusable. . _

­­­

**Heart's**** Desire**

-Ki Ai Sky-

_Reality, meet Shitennou_

The rest of the Shitennou emerged for Mamoru's bedroom fully clothed and looking like normal people. Well, except for their hair, but that was not going to change. Mamoru inspected his work and nodded approvingly. They could pass in society almost inconspicuously.

"We have a lot of work to do," Minako stated when she'd stared at them for a few moments.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked. They looked normal to him, but then again, he hadn't seen normal people before.

"Look at the way they stand," she pointed out, gesturing towards the three standing ones. Their posture was stiff as a board, and they stood at attention. Their arms were at their sides tightly; their feet were locked together at the ankles. They looked odd, to put things into simple terms.

"Oh, good point," Jaden responded, comparing Mamoru's stance to Nathaniel's. Referring to each other in their new names would be difficult at first, but they would get used to it.

"I have an idea," Ami offered, raising her hand up slightly. An idea from Ami could only be a good one. She was chock full of them. There was a reason she was the smart one. "Why don't we each take one for the day and teach them how to behave?"

"Ami, I love you," Minako said as she ran up to Kuzon and slid her arm through his. The plan was simple enough; take the boyfriends to the town. The only problem was that none of them had any money.

"We'll see you all later," Kuzon said as he looked down into Minako's blue eyes. They were the first ones out the door.

"Please behave!" Usagi called after them. The last thing they needed was to find those two messing around when they were needed. She had so smile a little. It was nice to see Minako with someone she was so crazy about who seemed to be fascinated by her. Minako was a handful, but Kuzon was a natural leader, who could hopefully handle her.

"Let's go to the museum," Zander suggested. Ami didn't understand how he knew what a museum was, but she didn't ask. She took his hand delicately and allowed him to lead her, as if he knew where he was going. Who knew, maybe he did?

"So that takes care of Love and Water," Makoto said, taking a glance over at Nathaniel. "All that remained were Lightning, Fire, and Moonlight."

"Uh, Moonlight's gonna go with Mamoru," Usagi said as she got up and went to Mamoru's side. "Let's go get some ice-cream!" Rei heard Mamoru laugh and then groan. _Ice-cream again, that's what he gets._

"I'm going to take you and your stomach to heaven." Makoto smiled coyly. When they saw the green-eyed man again, he would probably be morbidly obese, which made Rei chuckle.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Nathaniel asked, looking nervously from Rei to Makoto. He had no idea what kind of trouble he was in.

"Nah," Jaden shook his blonde hair. "Get out of here you crazy kids." Nathaniel shrugged and let his woman lead. Infatuation was no longer a word.

"So my sweet firebird," Jaden smiled at Rei, "I can think of a few things that I'd like to do, but I'm sure they wouldn't get past you without a good slap to the face, so what do you want to do to introduce me to this era?"

"That's right, you think of your face," she said, pleased that he wasn't going to suggest anything that would violate her. "We're going to go back to the Temple, take care of a few things there, and then we'll go see a movie. All will be explained in good time, naïve boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Jaden asked, the term unfamiliar.

"It is what we women call the men we are currently seeing. You would call me your girlfriend," she explained.

"Ah, I see," he nodded. "So to the Temple!" He picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the apartment. They forgot that Artemis and Luna were still there.

"So… You wanna do those things Jaden wanted to with Rei that she rejected?" Artemis asked, hopeful.

"Oh, Artemis control yourself. We have things to do, you sick-minded cat, you," Luna rejected him and hopped out a window.

"Damn…" Artemis cursed before he followed.

Kuzon & Minako

"So, what's this place called?" Kuzon asked, feeling somewhat claustrophobic with dozens of people walking all around him. There were large windows filled with what looked to be giant dolls in them. Everyone seemed to be carrying bags filled with various items.

"This is called a shopping mall, one of my favorite places," Minako answered. She reached into her purse and pulled out a smaller pouch. "This is a wallet, well my wallet. I keep these puppies in here," she said as she pulled out a plastic square. "This is my credit card, I can purchase anything I want with them until I max them out. Then that's Daddy's problem. You'll need to get both of these and a job," she pointed out.

Kuzon was pleased that his blonde was full of such important knowledge, without such he would never be able to function in society. He was able to grasp the idea of paper money and credit cards. He knew how to write, and the language was close enough to what he already knew that he could adapt easily. He would have to get used to his new name.

This city was much like the ones of the days of old, people doing as they please, being pleasant. It was a comfortable setting, couples with children, old people watching other people, teenagers smiling and laughing. Everyone seemed rather peaceful, which made it seem so hard for this planet to be attacked so often. It must have been the cultivation of good energy that drew evil forces so often. It made Kuzon worry, but he knew everything would be okay. It was because of the Senshi that everything remained peaceful. He would be there from now on, he with the Shitennou. Things would be different this round.

His silver hair didn't attract as much attention as Minako would have thought; maybe it was a busy day? He tried many things, from foods to watching things. He soon grew favorites and least favorites.

For lunch they had something remarkably cold. It was on a cone shaped cookie that was hollow. His was green with little brown chunks in it. He watched as Minako licked her pink one delicately. He did the same and found that it was full of flavors and was snow frozen. He asked her what it was and she replied "Ice-cream." He was fascinated by the treat, that is, until he met the taco.

Minako decided that they would go into one of the little rooms, she called stores or boutiques. There were more large dolls in skimpy clothing. He studied Minako as she picked through the garments. She chose a small red one, and an even smaller black one. She grabbed his hand and led him to a room that held many smaller rooms.

"Sit there," she commanded, pointing to a small bench in the crevice of a wall. He asked her why, and she refused to explain. He did, and she vanished into one of the smaller rooms. He sat there for a few minutes patiently, staring at the small room, waiting for Minako to return.

He heaved a large sigh, and his chin slumped into his hands. He was getting bored of just sitting there, when the door to the small room opened. There stood him Minako in one of the skimpy garments. His jaws dropped open, shocked and rather, um, aroused. "So, I take it you like this bikini?" she had to ask.

Zander & Ami

They both agreed on the Planetarium, which they thought was a witty exhibit. Both of them knew more about the actual planets than these scientists could dream of knowing. They knew what lie hidden deep within the planets, and what had once taken place there oh so long ago. No one these days knew that life did thrive on all of the planets. Since they were abandoned one thousand years ago, all of the signs of life had decayed and died. Since the people had been destroyed, all of the things that made living on the planets had vanished as well.

"Do you think that when Crystal Tokyo comes around, we will be able to restore life on the planets?" Ami asked Zander as they went through the Mercury exhibit. The pictures of her home planet made her envious and homesick. She could barely remember the times of happiness there in her first childhood. The memories of her life on Mercury were vague, but they were wonderful. She'd spent most of her adolescent life on the Moon with Princess Serenity.

"I couldn't tell you. Only Usagi could," Zander replied honestly. He truly wished for Ami's dream of Mercury becoming home to the greatest minds once again. He'd do anything to make her happy. All problems could be solved, diseases cured. No wonder they wish for Crystal Tokyo. It would be Utopia.

"I think it's a little sad. Things are so advanced, but everyone is so self-concerned. If only everyone could work together?" Ami speculated. She sighed, saddened. There was nothing she could do at this time other than preserve their selfish lives.

"Perhaps in time, my sweet," he said, taking her smaller hand in his. His hand was warm to the touch, which made Ami blush profoundly. She turned her head, trying to hide the blush, her cobalt-colored hair falling and covering her face. Zander moved so that he was in front of her. He gently stroked her hair and brushed it out of her eyes. "Never hide your face from me," he said, his eyes warm with adoration. His hand remained on her face for a few moments, caressing her cheek softly.

Ami could only look into his unfathomable green eyes, fascinated and frightened. For the last few years, since she became a Senshi, she wondered if she would ever find someone who would love her and not be intimidated by her astounding intellect. Here he, right in front of her, loved her for who she was. She didn't know what to make of the feelings she felt. She wanted him to be hers, but she couldn't tell if it was real or a memory. Was it love?

"Come, my sweet harpy," he said, taking her hand gently, spreading the feeling of warmth. He lead the way through the exhibits, stopping at every sign, diagram, model, and picture to study and absorb all of the new knowledge the earthlings had gathered in the last thousand years. Like his commander, he found the language easy to understand, much like the ones used on Earth back then. He thought some things to be clever and quite spot-on, but others he knew to be utterly wrong.

When he finished with the exhibit on Neptune, he was ready to go to Pluto…

"You have to kidding me!" he exclaimed, outraged and heart-broken. "How dare these earthlings declare Pluto not to be a planet? Wrong!" he stage-whispered in exasperation. It was one of honored nine planets of the Silver Millennium, and now the people of Earth declared it a dwarf planet. Poppycock...

"I know. You should have heard Sailor Pluto when they declared that," Ami giggled softly. Wow, did she ever remember that! The Senshi were gathered at the Temple, watching the news because there was news about the planets. Setsuna broke the TV… Rei made her pay for it, with interest, and bought a new flat screen.

"Fools," he sighed, shaking his head. He took a seat on one of the nearby benches. He placed his hand on his forehead and looked down. His long golden hair fell, some of it coming out of his hair tie. This time, it was Ami's turn to move his hair.

"Same to you," she said, brushing his hair out of his face. She missed most of it and only go wisps, realizing he had a lot of thick hair. She tried to use two hands, but it was still everywhere. His face was still in his hands as she tried fruitlessly. He released his face and peered up at her from under his veil of blonde hair, an eyebrow raised. He grabbed Ami's wrists, and stood up partially. Their lips met in the sweetest of kisses.

Nathaniel & Makoto

"Now, keep that blindfold on!" Makoto warned her voice serious. They were in her apartment. It was a small place, but it was her home. She had one bedroom, but in her living room she had a pull-out couch. She could easily fit the Inner Senshi at her place if need be. Her kitchen was slightly bigger than her bedroom, which was sad.

"Do I have to?" Nathaniel whined. He didn't like the feeling of being blind. He could hear so many noises. The sizzling of a pan, bubbling of a liquid, a timer going off, and a toaster popping were all around him. But best of all was the aroma. That was nearly impossible to describe. He thought for a moment that he smelled bread baking, but then was over taken by the scents of bacon frying and onions, but that was overtaken by the odor of something new and sweet. It smelled like melted sugar.

"Yes," she answered curtly, focusing on her work entirely. If she didn't pay close attention, she could cut her finger off or burn a dish. She worked at a rapid pace, trying to cook all of her best dishes in such a short amount of time. It was an unreachable task, but if anyone could work miracles with foods, it was Makoto. She had out one plate and a spoon, knife, and fork in front of Nathaniel. _That boy better have a massive stomach and good taste in food if he knows what's good for him,_ she thought humorously.

"So, tell me about yourself, since I'm blind and can't stare at you," he pressed. He was bored with nothing to do or look at, so he wanted to know about his woman.

"Like what?" she asked. She could only give short answers, trying to move fast.

"Like… Why is your hair brown?" he asked, recalling memories.

"'Why is my hair brown?' Should it not be?" she asked in return. She was born with brown hair, and she couldn't remember much of what she looked like in the past. She imagined that she would look exactly the same, seeing as she was the same person. Wasn't her hair brown back then?

"It used to be green, as green as your eyes," he explained, comparing the two images in his mind: Princess Makoto and Kino Makoto. They did look very much the same, only slight differences, like her hair color and style, way her eyebrows were shaped, and the way she carried herself. She grew up thinking she was just a ordinary girl now, but then she was raised as a princess and one of the Moon Princess's court.

"I had green hair?" she asked, a bit shocked. Green hair was one of the strangest things she'd ever heard of. She'd only seen green hair on blondes who had been swimming in a pool with far too much chlorine. She was dicing and chopping as fast as her hands could go without making nubs. "I was born with it this time around…" She didn't have an answer; perhaps Queen Serenity had her reasons.

"Okay, so then, what's your life been like on Earth?" he asked, feeling curious. He had only lived with the Terran Royal Guard way back when, and he wasn't even fully sure how he had come to this time. It was a vague mystery to him. Someone knew and kept the answers all to themselves.

"I was reborn with new parents…" she began and filled him in on all of the details from when she lost her parents, got kicked out of school, met Usagi and became a Senshi, and all of their enemies up till now. He nodded his head, asked questions and for details about things he wasn't familiar with, and remained patient.

Makoto's feast for Nathaniel was finished not to long after all of the questioning had begun. She had prepared every single one of her best dishes, in bulk. She would have leftovers to last the next few days. Perhaps she would bring some to the Temple for their next meeting. His plate was full of many colors, but she still couldn't see it.

"Are you ready?" she asked, behind him, suddenly.

"YES!" he boomed, his stomach was clawing at him. He hadn't eaten in over five years, but he couldn't remember much of those days. She laughed quietly behind his back. He felt her fingers move his hair gently and the blindfold loosened and was taken away. Before him sat foods he'd never seen before. Fortunately, he knew what a fork was and how to use all of the utensils.

If he wasn't in the presence of a lady, he would have tied his hair back and gone face first into the meal. Within moments, everything on the plate had vanished. He had a large look or lethargy on his face with a large grin and held out his plate. "More please?"

Wide-eyed, Makoto took the plate and refilled all of it and handed it back to him. The same thing happened again. And again. And again. Everything that she had spent making in the last few hours was gone within ten minutes.

_Damn, he sure can eat, _she thought. _Nathaniel did have a massive stomach and seemed to love my food. _She watched him down the last of her feast and sat down across from him, her chin resting daintily on the backs of her hands. His progress slowed, and he scrapped the plate clean. He gave a massive yawn.

"So I take it you liked it a little?" she asked, amused.

"Best food I've eaten in over a thousand years," he said slowly. His words were becoming more and more slurred as he tried to finish his sentence. He folded his arms in front of him and fell asleep.

"Now who's going to help me clean up?" Makoto asked herself looking down at the chocolate haired man sleeping on her kitchen table.

Mamoru & Usagi

They sat at the ice-cream parlor, Mamoru with a small sundae in front of him and Usagi had four empty bowls and was working on her third… 'Nough' said…

Jaden & Rei

Once they made it to the Temple, Rei gave him a full tour. Showing him everything there was to the shrine didn't take much time or effort, everything was pretty basic. Grandpa wasn't there, so there were no questions for Jaden to answer. He was off the hook for the time being. Rei ordered dinner for them, saying they would eat early and skip lunch because she had things for them to do.

Little did he know that those things included chore, chores upon chores of chores. She wanted him to clean everything, and did she ever mean **everything**. The number of tasks she assigned him was countless, she made a list. A LIST. He wanted to cry, but that would destroy his already low manly status.

_At least I don't have to wear a maid's outfit,_ he thought blithely. For now, his time was endless, so he didn't have to worry. He'd get it done, and maybe, if he were a good little boy, he'd get a treat.

And so, little Jaden cleaned like no other had ever cleaned before. Rei knew that he was cheating and using some of his Shitennou skills to aid him. The sooner he finished the better. He might have thought that she was doing this just to make his new life miserable, but she did have a purpose. If the Temple were spotless, because of Jaden, then Grandpa would be impressed. That and she wouldn't have to do it! Ah, loopholes, how she adored them.

Jaden was done by the time the food arrived. They spoke little, but they knew there was no need to rush. They had all the time they could need to get to know each other. They both cleaned up their meal together and sat comfortably.

"What do you remember of the old days?" he asked her suddenly, his stormy eyes looking down into her violet ones. He had one arm around her, pulling her closer to him on his chest. With his free hand, he took a lock of her long raven hair and twirled it aimlessly in his fingers.

"You," she answered simply. Most of her memories were unclear and missing chunks, but now that she was with him, she remembered the parts that included him as clear as she could remember what she was doing five minutes ago. He looked exactly the same, medium length blonde hair and those eyes.

"Are you afraid?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she said, looking down at her lap.

"Of what?" he inquired.

"This could be a huge threat, this new enemy. I've died too many times. No one can come back this many times, so what happens when Usagi's power fails and we're gone for good?" she said. She had a great point. But she wasn't done speaking.

"Nothing will harm you as long as I'm here," he said, using his index finger to turn her head so she was facing him again. Those violet eyes seemed endless.

"And how can I protect you then? I lost you once already," she reminded him. He was not immortal, and anything could kill him. Sure, he had great healing abilities because he was a Shitennou, but he could be killed.

"Not again, I promise."

_Ta-dah! That wasn't good enough in my eyes, but it was suitable and didn't kill me. I stayed up really, really late and my grandma will kill me when she finds out. So please review! It means a lot to me. I've got so much planned still. The enemy has to come or else there is no plot. So thanks for reviewing!!_

_-Ki_


	7. Raps and Ashes

_Thanks so much for reviewing those who did! I love it when people review. (As all writers do…) So I'm sorry that I'm so slow in writing. I'm taking a new class, and it's getting me all screwed up. So onward. _

**Heart's Desire**

-Ki Ai Sky-

Raps to Ashes

Rei was quite pleased with her work. She'd gotten Jaden to clean everything. The entire Temple smelled pleasantly of lemon-scented cleaner. It almost sparkled, but the place was old. It stopped sparkling from cleaning products maybe a decade ago. This place was used for more than sparkling. It was the headquarters for the Sailor Senshi, where magic and ancient prophecies were fulfilled. Jaden went to his new room reluctantly a few minutes ago. Rei was exhausted; it had been a long day.

She laid her head down, closing her eyes. She drifted off into sleep not but a minute later. She didn't dream, but woke up hours later. She yawned, upset that it went by so quickly for her. She quickly changed her clothes, into something that was presentable for the day. She brushed her teeth and did her hair and makeup.

She tiptoed down the hall, toward Jaden's room. Hoping to surprise her lover, she kept as quiet as possible. She came to the room, and pressed her ear to the wall, listening for any signs of life. It was all silent. Then she heard voices, but not from the direction she thought she would. They were coming from the kitchen area.

"Bahaha!" one of them called. She would have recognized that voice even if she were deaf. Jaden was bellowing about something. The other one must have been Grandpa.

"You think you're a tough one don't you, sonny? Well, my Rei is more than tough enough to deal with your riffraff," her grandfather informed. His tone was serious, but Rei knew that he just wanted to see Jaden squirm. Jaden didn't have any reason to worry though, she wasn't feeling up to giving him a hard time today. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. Rei knows how to make me work. Well, I cleaned the entire Shrine yesterday," Jaden gloated. He was going to get in trouble if he kept pushing her grandfather's buttons like that.

"Well yippee for you. And don't call me Grandpa!" her grandfather retorted poorly. He didn't sound as mad as Rei thought he would. Maybe he really was impressed by the cleanliness of the place. It did look good. And Jaden did have his charm…

"Good morning boys," Rei said as she stepped into view. The two were sitting down, with a kettle tea between them. Their two cups were nearly full, which meant they hadn't gotten up too long ago. She could smell the sweet scents coming from the leaves. _Ginseng_, she thought, recognizing the scent instantaneously. She went to the cupboard and took out a cup of her own, taking a seat next to Jaden quickly.

"We don't need help around here anymore, Rei," Grandpa said begrudgingly, looking at Jaden with a glare. "I've got everything under control."

"Jaden is a friend who needed a place to stay and a way to make some sort of a living. He's willing to do everything you say, when he's home from classes," she looked sad, using her feminine wiles and her grandfather's love against him. She knew he would cave, but he would make life very difficult for her beau. It wasn't cruel or deceptive, it was Rei.

"Well, if you say so," Grandpa grumbled. He looked like he still had something up his butt, sideways, but dropped the subject. He sipped his tea loudly; the slurping was louder than any other noises. Rei looked at the clock, noticing the time. She and Jaden would have to leave very soon if they were going to meet up with Luna and Artemis and the others to get the papers and information for the boys. They didn't have much time for pleasantries. They would have class in a few hours.

"We have to leave, but we'll be back soon!" she kissed his forehead and pulled Jaden along by his arm.

Once on the streets, they walked a quick pace, trying to get there as fast as possible. Jaden was reluctant to walk, preferring other methods.

"Can't we just use our powers? This is so slow," he whined quietly in her ear. It was so much faster if they did as he pleaded. Being in their human guises had left them with human abilities. He was unaccustomed to being _normal_. It was rather dull.

"No. You need to get used to being like everyone else. You can't just tap into your magic when you don't feel like walking. If you are going to live with me in this world, you have to live like the people that live here," Rei tried her best to explain. Jaden was being difficult on purpose, and she didn't want to deal with that. Drama queen…

"This is bull," he huffed. What was the point of being special if he couldn't really be it? He had to protect the world, but couldn't reap the benefits of it.

"Don't whine. Someday soon, there will be a time when we don't have to hide who we are. Usagi and Mamoru will be the keepers of Crystal Tokyo, and there will be peace," she nudged him gently on the arm. She couldn't wait for that time to come. It seemed so far off though.

It took them what seemed like forever, but they made it to Usagi's house. They knocked on the door, and were let in by Shingo, Usagi's brother. He gave Jaden a strange look, almost incredulous, but said nothing other than that his sister was in her room. They expressed their gratitude and went on the search for her blonde friend. They found her room full of people, all familiar faces.

"Good morning," Luna said in a chipper voice. The pairs of Senshi and Shitennou were looking a lists of papers. "Come get Jadeite's information."

They picked up sheets of paper, all looking very crisp and official.

The first was a birth certificate. It stated his name; birthday, which apparently was on December 12 and made him twenty-one years old; his _parents_ Kiyoshi Puishi and Tohru; and all kinds of other information. The second was a history, claiming his parents' tragic deaths in a freak hang gliding accident and how he came to Juuban. The third was info on a bank account, which, apparently, was loaded with money. Rei wanted to ask Luna how they'd done that, but she knew that if she were to ask it would just cause more problems. There was a thin black wallet in a bag, which had a driver's license, credit/debit card, some cash, a student ID, and what looked to be an health insurance card. Last was a class schedule for this year.

All of this knowledge had been gathered quickly, meaning Luna and Artemis were getting very good at forging documents. No one really knew if they used magic or technology to do such things, but it all was done.

Everyone was comparing notes. The stories were all very different, which made it hard to place them together. No one would ever be able to tell that these men were all not who they said they were. Nathaniel Shika was originally from Western Europe, son of a wealthy vineyard owner who had chosen to study in Japan, age twenty-two. Zander Versa was from America, his parents died when he was just a baby and he was adopted into a family from Nerima, Japan, and chose to study in Juuban, close to home, age twenty. Kuzon Hibiki was a transfer from Tokyo, where his mother lived with his stepfather, who was a large toy producer, age twenty-three.

It all seemed to be taken care of rather easily. They wouldn't even have to go to the admissions office to get settled in. They all had some classes together, so they would never be alone. There was almost always someone they knew. It seemed to be okay. Well, that's what they thought so far, considering they hadn't even started yet. They left shortly after comparing notes, not wanting to be late for their boys' first day. They took the metro back, knowing it was faster than running, and they didn't want to risk using their powers and getting caught. The ride was confusing for the Shitennou. They had no idea what they were looking at around them. Their Senshi tried their best to explain what everything was.

"How did they build those buildings out of metal?" "What is a car?" The questions just kept piling up, growing harder and harder to answer. Eventually, they girls told them to go read a book to get the information they sought. They gave up on their inquiries. They'd figure it out in time.

Once they had finally reached the school, they departed slowly. Rei and Jaden had their first class together, which was Literature of the Ages. Rei was trying to get her degree in Theatre Arts. She wanted to be an actress, but not on film, on stage. She loved to sing and act, and felt that it was her calling. Then there was the minor in Spiritual Teachings. She knew she would have to take over the temple at some point in her life. She was already a priestess, but she had so much more to learn about the Shinto faith.

Jaden's major in Poetry had a lot of similar classes as hers. He probably wasn't deep enough to handle it, but Rei couldn't wait to see him squirm. Who knew? Maybe he would turn out to have the heart of a poet, well, that is, underneath the heart of a lover and a warrior. That's kind of complex for Jadeite, but it could work. (Nah…) He had Literature or the Ages with Rei, Instructional Mathematics with Usagi and the other Shitennou except Zander, Poets' Circle with no one, Other Worldly Writing with Minako and Mamoru, Botany with Makoto and Nathaniel, a lunch break with everyone, Basic World Studies with all of the Shitennou and Usagi. His day was packed. Luckily, classes were only an hour long, so they got out relatively early. It was just like High School for Rei again. Except, now, she was finally allowed to go to school with the other girls.

Rei's classes were more advanced than those of Jaden, but only because she had attended schooling in this lifetime, while he had not. The boys were in classes with Usagi because, well, it was known that she wasn't the best at school. And the boys, they didn't even know what school was.

His first class with Rei was simple. They were reading a famous novel from the middle ages, written by a man named Shakespeare called Macbeth. It was an interesting story about a deranged tyrant that intrigued Jaden. He was drawn to it, maybe because it reminded him of his own past situation in some ways more than others. His second class was not so easy. Who knew numbers were so complicated? He, Kuzon, and Nathaniel felt completely dumbfounded, while Usagi, when compared to them, felt much smarter.

Poet's Circle was taught by the strangest man Jaden had ever met; he had long gray hair, not the silver of Kuzon's, which was wound into thin strands, resembling ropes. He dressed in all green with small blue sandals. Jaden tried his best not to say anything to insult the elder, but, great Kami, was that difficult. The first thing that the class was told to do was write a "rap" while listening to one. Jaden raised his hand and asked what a "rap" was while receiving odd looks from the class. He soon caught on. He spent the first half of the class combining different phrases and ideas to describe his feelings when he was in a battle all of those years ago. It was angry and fast, telling of the sight when his katana met the brittle flesh of the demon and the look upon its face as it exploded into oblivion. The second half hour the class was asked to share their writings with everyone else. One of the boys started to make choking noises, which Jaden learned to be known as beat-boxing. He shared his piece shakily, feeling very embarrassed that he had to read his out loud for everyone. But, soon grew into it and it seemed to flow. He received a small round of applause, his fellow classmates not really understanding what he was trying to convey.

Other Worldly Writing was much easier. He had that class with Mamoru and Minako, so they were able to answer his questions. They wrote haikus, and Jaden already knew what those were. Botany seemed like a rather stupid class to take; who cared about plants? Makoto didn't seem to share his opinion of the class, but he seemed to think it had something to do with her Jovian roots. Nathaniel backed his woman fully, even though he was much more of a stars kind of person over plants.

Lunch was such a relief. They all met in the courtyard, gathering around a large tree in the cool shade. He scooped Rei up the first moment he saw her. He sat her down on his lap as he sat Indian-style. Makoto had made lunch for everyone, a treat for their first day. There was handmade sushi, plenty of still hot rice, dim sum, and stir-fry. Everything was still warm, somehow, and Jaden didn't doubt that Rei had something to do with it. They ate peacefully, explaining the details of their day. Things were moving smoothly for the protectors of Earth on their first day of college.

Well… that is until the explosion went off.

The sky was suddenly covered in a black ash and smoke, clouding the vision of all of the people in Juuban. It was thick, making the air warm and heavy. Breathing was made difficult for all, even the Senshi and Shitennou in their human forms. They could all sense something powerfully dark not far away. It was so strong, it burned their senses.

"Transform, then we should be able to breathe," Mamoru shouted, his voice rasping painfully as he pulled out his red rose. Everyone obeyed without question. Luckily, the other students weren't able to see through the ash and smoke other than dim light from the transformation sequence.

"Mars Eternal Power! Make-up!" she shouted as she held up her left hand, doing as Minako, Ami, and Makoto had done. She had never transformed into her eternal form, and she wondered what would happen. After watching Ami be enveloped in a film of blue ribbons that exploded into a frozen mist, she felt very excited to try it out. But, nothing happened. "What? Why can't I transform?"

She tried to reach into her dimensional pocket, feeling her way around quickly. She could feel her henshin pen and pulled it out. It was her not an Eternal Broach or Wand, but her old one. She tore it out as fast as she could, calling out her old phrase. Sailor Mars stood a few moments later among the Eternal Inner Senshi. She felt left behind, like she didn't deserve to have her Eternal powers.

Jaden and the other Shitennou performed their hand signs, mumbling the names for them quickly. "Tora, Inu, Tatsu, Hitsuji." Their battle armor and weaponry appeared instantly in a flash of light. Jadeite looked to his side at Sailor Mars, noticing her sullen face and how her fuku was different from the others.

"Firebird, what's wrong?" Jadeite asked, definitely worried. If his Sailor Mars was in danger, he would do everything to protect her. He put his large hand on her slender shoulder, feeling the warmth of her body heat. She was warmer than anyone else on the planet, and his arms would never feel right unless she was in them.

"I'm not Eternal," she whispered, looking down at her fuku. It was not as elaborate was the others, but they knew that Eternal Sailor Moon's would be much more majestic with her shinning wings. Sailor Moon looked at her comrade, her face sympathetic.

"Don't worry, Mars. We'll figure this out. I'll make sure of it. Right now, we need to find out what's going on," Moon said, sounding more confident than she actually felt. There had to be some way that she could fix this. She was the Princess of the Moon, and there wasn't anything she couldn't do.

"Jadeite, you stay with her and keep her safe. We don't know what we're dealing with," Tuxedo Mask ordered. He cared about Mars, and didn't want anything to happen to her. The Shitennou were strong in different ways than the Senshi. They didn't need magic to fight, they had their strategies and weapons. They worked as a team, playing off each others strengths.

"Yes, sir. I won't let anything harm a hair on her head," Jadeite nodded, standing so that Mars was directly in front of him. He pulled his twin katana out of the sheaths. The air was still ash ridden, with the horrid scent of smoke. Breathing was much easier, but the air was still heavy.

"Come on," Venus said as she and Kunzite bounded off to where they could sense the dark energy coming from. It was a few blocks, almost a mile, but they made it their extremely fast. Jadeite carried Rei most of the way, because she struggled to keep up with everyone else. The Eternal Senshi had energy boots that affected their physical capabilities as well as magical ones.

It was on top of a tall skyscraper that they saw their new enemy.

_So, I'm finally set on track once more. I know what I want to do, how I want to get there, and what my villains are after. It's pretty sweet. The idea might be stupid, but that's my thing. Oh well. Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks to all of my new readers! _

_-Ki_


End file.
